Regards
by glitterpuline
Summary: -Hermione ? Deux yeux gris pâle la dévisagent, et elle fond en larmes. Elle ne sait plus à combien est le score, mais elle lui accorde la victoire. UA! OOC
1. Quotidien

**CHAPITRE 1: Quotidien...**

« Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau de quotidien, nous sommes le Jeudi 17 Mai... »

Sur l'écran situé dans sa loge, Hermione regarde rapidement Yann Bartès commencer son émission exceptionnellement en direct pour la seconde partie. Elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse et elle se retenait à grand peine d'aller supplier Ginny, sa meilleure amie et nouvellement agent, de lui trouver une cigarette. Hermione ne fumait plus depuis très longtemps, mais lorsqu'elle était stressée, il n'y avait que ça qui la soulageait. Elle essaya de faire les quelques exercices de relaxation qu'elle avait appris au yoga mais en vain. Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter et elle aperçu la tête flamboyante de Ginny :

-Hermione, c'est à toi, on y va! S'exclama Ginny, son portable toujours greffé à son oreille droite.

-Ok! Souffla Hermione qui sentait que son cœur avait loupé un battement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer! Dit-elle en regardant Hermione. Puis elle poursuivit à voix plus basse, dans son portable:

Non! Non! Je refuse qu'elle reste plus longtemps, juste l'interview, et après on se casse! Nouveau silence. S'il te plaît ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, c'est hors de question qu'elle Le voit! Son ton était grondant, signe qu'elle était en colère.

Hermione, interloquée, regarda son amie et ne comprenait à qui Ginny faisait référence. Cette dernière en profita pour la pousser gentiment dans le dos afin qu'elle rentre sur le plateau. Un pas après l'autre, sous les applaudissements du public, Hermione rejoignit sa chaise. Après tout, ce n'était pas son premier passage à la télé, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins angoissée pour autant. Elle avait été invité par Yann qu'elle connaissait bien, pour présenter l'adaptation en films des romans de Joanne, sa grand-mère.

Joanne Rowling était une célèbre romancière anglaise, et Hermione lui vouait un culte. Sa grand-mère lui avait transmis le goût de la lecture et de l'écriture. Lorsque sa grand-mère avait accepté de vendre les droits d'exploitation de sa saga, Hermione fut mandatée afin de superviser l'adaptation du premier roman en script.

«-Elle vient nous présenter l'adaptation de la saga littéraire la plus populaire de notre génération en film, j'ai nommé «Un soupçon de magie», Veuillez accueillir, Hermione Granger! S'exclama le présentateur

-Bonsoir et Merci de votre accueil, répondit poliment Hermione.»

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago prit une dernière bouffée et envoya voler sa cigarette dans le caniveau. Il expira une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall du bâtiment. Il marcha droit vers sa loge, s'enferma immédiatement dedans et se laissa tomber sur le sofa rouge. Il se servi un verre de whisky et en but quelques gorgées, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la télé restée allumée et y aperçu une jolie jeune femme, avec une cascade de cheveux blonds dans le dos, qui semblait faire du charme à un Yann Bartès complètement hypnotisé. Il allait monter le son lorsque trois coups à la porte furent portés. Drago reposa le verre sur la table basse devant lui et s'extirpa du canapé pour aller ouvrir à Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami:

-Tu es prêt? L'interrogea-t-il.

Drago acquiesa d'un signe de tête, et le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la scène. Il monta dessus et salua son public en fixant un point au fond de la salle. Il était très nerveux, cinq cigarettes et un whisky n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer. Après quelques réglages sur les instruments, il entama sa chanson :

 _Je te parle comme à une amie_

 _J'espère que c'est de la bonne façon_

 _C'est toi qui a recollé les morceaux_

 _Quand je n'étais qu'une âme brisée_

 _C'est toi qui m'a rendu ce que les autres m'avaient volé._

 _Mais tu l'ignores toujours_

 _Je ne veux pas te Blesser_

 _Je ne veux pas te lâcher_

 _comme je l'ai fait avant_

 _Je ne le referai plus_

 _J'ai toujours été un rêveur_

 _La tête perdue dans les nuages_

 _Maintenant que je redescends_

 _Veux-tu être mon point d'encrage ?_

 _Je te regarde et je vois une amie_

 _J'espère que c'est ce que tu deviendra_

 _Sommes-nous revenus à nos débuts_

 _M'a tu enfin pardonné_

 _Tu as recueilli mes rêves_

 _quand ils se sont tous dispersés_

 _Tu m'a sauvé quand j'étais presque mort_

 _Mais ça tu l'ignores toujours_

 _Je ne veux pas te Blesser_

 _Je ne veux pas te lâcher_

 _comme je l'ai fait avant_

 _Je ne le referai plus_

 _J'ai toujours été un rêveur_

 _La tête toujours dans les nuages_

 _Maintenant que je redescends_

 _Veux-tu être mon point d'encrage ?_

 _Je ne veux pas te blesser_

 _Comme je l'ai fait avant_

 _Je ne recommencerai plus_

 _Je ne veux pas te Blesser_

 _Je ne veux pas te lâcher_

 _comme je l'ai fait avant_

 _Je ne le referai plus_

 _J'ai toujours été un rêveur_

 _La tête toujours dans les nuages_

 _Maintenant que je redescends_

 _Veux-tu être mon point d'encrage ?_

Le public applaudit à la fin de la chanson, et Drago leva enfin la tête et croisa son regard. Elle était là devant lui, ses yeux chocolats immenses et brillants. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il eut un pincement au coeur.

Reposant sa guitare sur son trépied, il descends de la scène et alla rejoindre le plateau. Il se retrouva alors à gauche d'Hermione, séparé d'elle par la jolie blonde, une certaine Fleur quelque chose, une youtubeuse beauté à ce qu'il avait compris.

Yann fit les présentations en anglais bien que cela ne fut pas nécessaire pour Drago qui comprenait le français parfaitement. Il écoutait vaguement ce qu'il disait et hochait la tête au moment opportun.

-...Drago, vous êtes anglais, fils de Lord, musicien reconnu, et vous êtes célibataire, comment cela se fait-il? Les fans doivent se jeter sur vous!

Du coin de l'oeil, Drago vit Hermione se redresser légèrement, et tourner la tête vers lui avec amusement.

Drago se pinça rapidement et légèrement les lèvres et se mit alors à débiter la réponse habituelle, à savoir qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses conquêtes parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles se battent entre elles! Il n'y avait absolument rien de vrai là dedans, mais il savait que plus il se comportait comme un goujat, plus le public aimait ça, en particulier les filles, qui avaient toutes l'espoir d'être celle qui le changerait en parfait prince charmant.

Yann enchaîna différentes questions en anglais, traduites dans l'oreillette de Drago. Jusqu'à cette dernière question:

Pour les téléspectateurs qui ne le savent pas, Hermione et Drago sont allés à l'école ensemble !

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione:

Alors, honneur aux dames, dites-nous comment était le Drago adolescent ?

Drago se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise et appréhendait la réponse d'Hermione. Il était sûr qu'elle le décrirait comme un abruti fini.

C'était un copieur de première, s'exclama Hermione. Il n'écoutait jamais rien en cours de Français ! Enchaîna t-elle. Ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Ah donc vous parlez français Drago? L'interrogea Yann

Oui, je le comprend bien, répondit timidement Drago dans un français parfait

Alors, quel genre d'élève Hermione était-elle ?

A ce moment-là, c'était Hermione qui appréhendait la réponse. Allait-il évoquer les humiliations qu'elle avait subi et les raisons de son retour en France? Contre toute attente, il répondit:

Agaçante! Toujours à reprendre les gens sur la prononciation de son prénom, n'est-ce pas Heure-mayo-ni!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. D'un regard, elle remercia Drago, le cœur de celui-ci s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Yann enchaîne sur la coupure pub. Hermione dit au revoir aux invités,se lève et quitte le plateau afin de regagner sa loge. Quelques mètres derrière elle, Drago en fait de même, et arrivé dans sa loge, il claque rapidement la porte et s'adosse à celle-ci en soupirant de soulagement. Il finit par s'écrouler dans le sofa et se ressert un verre de whisky qu'il avale d'un seul trait, puis ferme les yeux, et jette sa tête en arrière se laissant aller contre le dossier.

Elle te fait toujours autant d'effet, hein?

Drago sursaute violemment et lance un regard polaire à Blaise qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de sa loge.

C'est pas vraiment le moment! lui lança froidement Drago, afin de lui signifier qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet maintenant.

Blaise lui sourit de toutes ses dents, entre et referme la porte derrière lui.

Hermione est dans sa loge en train de rassembler ses affaires lorsque Ginny débarque comme une furie.

Hermione dépêche-toi, on y va! On reste pas une minute de plus ici!

Que se passe-t-il ?

Promets-moi que je suis toujours ta meilleure amie et que tu ne vas pas me virer ! Supplia Ginny

Gin' tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

IL est là ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais IL est là et IL sait que tu es là et IL veut te voir !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait mettre Ginny dans cet état: Mathias Dubois.

Hermione se senti nauséeuse, et attrapa fébrilement ses affaires bien décidée à quitter sa loge le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir à la recherche de la sortie suivi de près par Ginny qui hurlait dans son téléphone pour trouver un taxi le plus rapidement possible.

A quelques pas du hall, elles le virent surgit de sa berline, grand, brun,dans son costume noir hors de prix. Hermione se figea instantanément, laissa tomber toutes ses affaires au sol, fit demi-tour et se mit à courir en sens inverse et rentra dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva.

-Hermione ?

Deux yeux gris pâle la dévisagent, et elle fond en larmes. Elle ne sait plus à combien est le score, mais elle lui accorde la victoire.


	2. en souvenir du bon vieux temps

**Chapitre 2 : En souvenir du bon vieux temps !**

-Hermione ?

Deux yeux gris pâle la dévisagent, et elle fond en larmes. Elle ne sait plus à combien est le score, mais elle lui accorde la victoire.

Hermione s'était laissée tomber à genoux et finit par redresser la tête lorsqu'un mouchoir surgit son son nez, elle se tamponne les yeux, se relève et remercie à voix basse Blaise qui lui fait un petit sourire gêné.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demande -t-il

-Un taxi ! S'exclama alors Ginny, qui venait de surgir dans la loge

Hermione se retourna alors vivement et sembla de tout de suite soulagée de la voir. Drago était toujours debout face à eux, le regard dur et semblait figé.

On va pas vous embêter plus que ça, on va y aller ! Dit Ginny en s'adressant aux garçons. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Lui, enchaîna-t-elle en regardant Hermione.

Tenez voici ma carte, on pourrait aller boire un verre un de ces quatre, hein Hermione en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Lui lança Blaise

Ginny prit la carte que Blaise tendait, lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, et Hermione quitta la pièce en lançant un dernier regard à Drago, qui la fixait avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Taxi finit par arriver pour les conduire à l'hôtel, et les filles s'engouffrent dedans. Hermione ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête aller contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle repense au regard que Drago lui avait lancé dans la loge et se dit que si elle est remettait le compteur à zéro pour tous les deux, il venait de marquer son premier point ! Elle repassa en boucle dans sa tête les derniers événements survenus jusqu'aux dernières paroles de Blaise « En souvenir du bon vieux temps ! » Elle était par sûre de qualifier les années passées à Poudlard avec Drago et sa clique comme étant du bon vieux temps ! Le taxi arriva rapidement à son hôtel et Hermione se réfugia dans sa chambre pour se faire couler un bain. Après s'être déshabillée, elle se glissa dans l'eau bien chaude et essaya de se remémorer la première où elle avait eu à faire à Drago .

 _16 ans plus tôt_

 _Tenez Mlle, mettez ça sur votre poignet !_

 _Merci, répond Hermione en saisissant la poche de glace que lui tend l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh._

 _Hermione se trouvait à l'infirmerie après avoir fait une mauvaise chute de la poutre lors du cours de gymnastique. Elle était toujours en tenue de sport et demanda si elle pouvait retourner au vestiaire se changer, l'infirmière lui demanda de rester quelques instants, le temps de remplir son dossier. Deux personnes se présentèrent à la porte. un garçon blessé au genou était soutenu sous par son camarade. Hermione les observa du coin de l'œil. Le blessé était grand, brun et plutôt beau, son copain était un grand blond avec de magnifiques yeux gris pâles._

 _Que vous arrive-t-il Monsieur Nott ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh_

 _Je me suis explosé le genoux, gémit le dénommé Nott_

 _Je vois ça, Monsieur Malefoy, aidez votre camarade à s'installer sur le lit, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour le soigner, j'arrive de suite !_

 _Elle attendait avec impatience que Mme Pomfresh revienne pas très rassurée par le fait de se retrouver seule avec deux garçons dans la même pièce. Bon ok, seul un était en état de marcher mais vu la carrure du blond, s'il décidait de passer à l'action, elle donnait pas cher de sa peau._

 _De désagréables picotements lui parcoururent la nuque, et elle se retourna, Malefoy était en train de reluquer ses jambes et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Intérieurement, elle paniquait mais préféra passer à l'offensive et elle regarda d'air méprisant. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas débiter le flot d'injures qui se massait à leurs bords. Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle put admirer de nouveau pendant quelques fractions de seconde, ses jolies orbes argentées._

 _L'infirmière revint à ce moment-là avec tout le nécessaire pour soigner le genoux du blessé_

 _Mlle, vous pouvez y aller !_

 _Hermione quitta l'infirmerie sans demander son reste. Ce garçon l'avait un peu trop regarder à son goût. Elle retourna rapidement au vestiaire à la recherche de Madalena, sa meilleure amie._

 _Après s'être changer, elle libéra ses cheveux que sa mère avait tenu à coiffer le matin même, et se massa le crane. Elle sortit du vestiaire avec Madalena afin de rejoindre leurs camarades dans la cour pour la récréation. Elle aperçut au loin le grand garçon blond de l'infirmerie._

 _C'est qui ? Demanda Hermione à Madalena en désignant Drago du menton._

 _Qui ? Drago Malefoy ? C'est juste le mec le plus beau, le plus riche et le plus snob de l'école ! Il ne parle qu'à sa petite clique, et se tape toutes les filles qui veut !_

 _Ah OK !_

 _Pourquoi tu demande ça, tu veux être la suivante ? s'exclama Madalena_

 _Hermione regarda son amie et se mit à grimacer:_

 _tu m'a bien regarder ? Ça risque pas! Il m'a reluqué d'une façon un peu glauque à l'infirmerie, c'était flippant !_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La porte se referma sur les filles, et Drago semblait avoir repris ses esprits, alors que Blaise le regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

Ah tiens, tu es revenu à toi ! Au fait ne me remercie pas pour ton premier rencard avec Hermione ! s'esclaffa Blaise

Tu es vraiment trop con ! « en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » tu te rappelle un peu de cette époque,?Pour elle ? Pour moi ? Tu te souviens pourquoi elle est partie ? Et pourquoi je me sens toujours aussi mal depuis ? Tonna Drago, hors de lui.

Je sais, et justement je me suis dis que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour toi, pour que tu puisse passer à autre chose, lui répondit Blaise

Drago venait de réaliser que le plan de Blaise était génial enfin sauf sur la partie « passer à autre chose », il espérait au contraire concrétiser le fantasme qu'il avait depuis presque 15ans. Il finit par prendre ses affaires et quitta lui aussi sa loge afin de regagner son hôtel. Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, il se rua sur sa valise à la recherche de la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait planqué dedans, la déboucha, et en avala trois grosses gorgées puis sortit sur le balcon de sa suite afin de fumer une cigarette. Il se laissa tomber dans le transat et se remémora la première fois où il a eu affaire à Hermione :

 _15 ans plus tôt_

 _C'était le jour de la rentrée en 5ème année et Drago et ses amis avaient tous intégré la section Serdaigle. Cette section réunissait les élèves les plus brillants et ambitieux de l'école, la sélection se faisait sur dossier et l'intégrer vous propulsait au sommet de la pile d'admission de la majorité des universités du pays, sans compter le prestige social qui allait avec. Enfin c'était ce que leur avait dit la Directrice Adjointe Mc Gonagall._

 _Ils commençaient par le cours de littérature anglaise avec le professeur Lockhart. Soit le professeur le plus charismatique de l'école, les filles le trouvaient beau et les garçons le trouvaient drôle._

 _Entrez mes amis, entrez ! S'exclama le professeur_

 _Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir, et Drago avait déjà investit sa place préférée, celle au troisième rang de la rangée de gauche. Cette place était stratégique pour lui car elle lui permettait de s'adosser au mur de la salle, entre les deux radiateurs, et d'avoir une vue panoramique sur la classe. De plus s'il se faisait discret, cela lui évitait d'être interroger par le professeur._

 _Le professeur entreprit de faire l'appel, chaque élève levait la main afin de se signaler :_

 _Hannah Abbot_

 _Présente !_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Présente !_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Présente !_

 _Le professeur continua avec les noms de Colin Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Madalena Gonzalèz, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame :_

 _Ah oui ! Notre nouvelle célébrité ! Miss « Heure-mayo-ni » Granger_

 _Hermione, Monsieur ! S'exclama t-elle légèrement agacée en levant la main_

 _Miss, nous sommes au Royaume-Uni, alors ici nous prononcerons votre prénom dans la langue de Shakespeare, voulez-vous ! Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler ! Répliqua le professeur_

 _Drago vit clairement Hermione baisser les yeux et devenir rouge de honte. Il s'en amusa et laissa échapper un ricanement, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. Le professeur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur échange et Angelina Johnson ainsi que Ernie Macmillian furent appelés. Drago leva la main lorsque le professeur l'interpella, l'appel se finit avec Cormac Mc Laggen, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Romilda Vane et Blaise Zabini. Le cour avait enfin pu commencer, et Drago profita que le professeur ait le dos tourné afin de détailler du regard la jeune fille située au quatrième rang de la rangée centrale. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui descendait en cascade dans son dos et qui mériteraient un passage chez le coiffeur, elle tourna la tête à cet instant et il la reconnu. C'était la fille mystérieuse de l'infirmerie de l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait escorté cet abruti de Théo. Il se souvenu qu'à ce moment là elle portait un t-shirt noir court laissant apparaître légèrement le bas de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et coiffé en un chignon de danseuse qui laissait à tout le monde l'occasion d'admirer son port de tête altier. Son regard s'était posé sur la nuque de la jeune fille, puis était descendu le long de son dos, s'était arrêté sur ces jolies fesses rondes puis avait repris son chemin jusqu'à ses jambes fuselées._

 _Elle s'était retournée, en ayant senti le poids de son regard sur elle, et l'avait regarder avec un certain mépris dans les yeux.. Drago avait remarqué alors ses immenses yeux couleur chocolat, ses lèvres charnues qu'elle avait pincé en le regardant et ses pommettes hautes parsemées de taches de rousseur et il avait eu le souffle coupé._

Drago s'était dit sur le moment qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve cette cruche de Lavande Brown afin qu'elle lui dise pourquoi cette Hermione Granger était célèbre ?

Ces premiers souvenirs lui rappela immédiatement un autre étroitement lié

 _16 ans plus tôt_

 _Drago se trouvait dans la cour en compagnie de ses amis et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la fille qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie, et poussa du coude Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami :_

 _-Dis, t'a pas vu une fille brune, des yeux chocolats et un chignon de danseuse ? Demanda Drago en s'éloignant avec son ami à ses côtés parmi la foule d'élèves dans la cour de récréation_

 _-Ta prochaine victime ? Demanda Blaise en rigolant_

 _\- Je sais pas, je l'ai croisé à l'infirmerie, elle était pas mal ! S'exclama Drago_

 _Tu veux qu'elle soit ton infirmière cochonne? Un problème avec Monsieur M? Demanda Blaise en faisant référence au surnom que Drago avait donné à son pénis lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosé._

 _T'es con ! Monsieur M se porte merveilleusement bien, mais il se sent un peu seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! S'exclama Drago !_

Drago était horrifié du jeune homme qu'il avait pu être en 4ème année et espéra du fond du cœur qu'Hermione ne découvre jamais le surnom débile dont il avait affublé son membre à cette époque !

Puis il grimaça intérieurement au souvenir de sa réaction dans la loge, il était en colère contre lui-même, il avait été tétanisé face à la douleur d'Hermione, c'était quoi son problème à la fin ? C'était l'occasion parfaite de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait désormais compter sur lui, et il s'était encore comporté comme un abruti fini.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sortit de son bain, se sécha et enfila son pyjama ainsi qu'un gilet avant d'aller sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. L'air était doux et elle profita de la vue de la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle avait choisi de dormir à l'hôtel alors qu'elle possédait un appartement ici, mais il lui rappelait trop le marasme de sa vie sentimentale. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'elle demande à Ginny de l'aider à trouver un nouveau logement. Alors que son esprit divaguait à ce sujet, un coup retentit à la porte et Ginny apparut au même moment.

'Mione !

Tu as vu comme c'est joli vu d'ici ! Répondit Hermione mélancolique

Oui ! Souffla Ginny. 'Mione, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que tu Lui parle !

…...

Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais tu sais que j'ai raison, lui intima Ginny

Oui je sais, tu as raison mais je sais aussi que quand Il est là, je suis faible et je serai malheureusement capable de pardonner ce qu'Il m'a fait, et tu m'a conseillé de pas le faire, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et lui promit de trouver une solution. Elles finirent par rentrer dans la chambre afin d'appeler le room-service pour commander leur dîner.


	3. demain, chez moi, 14h

Hello ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je l'écris tout doucement mais je pense tenir le rythme de publication, ce sera tous les jeudis à priori !

RAR :

 **Khatanou :** Merci pour ta gentille review, concernant cet ancien amour, il faudra que tu patiente encore jusqu'au chapitre 4 voir 5 !

 **Guest C :** J'espère que le chapitre 2 t'a plu, et voici la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Demain, chez moi, 14h et tu me racontes tout**

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et lui promis de trouver une solution. Elles finirent par rentrer dans la chambre afin d'appeler le room-service pour commander leur dîner.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, groggy, et mis quelques minutes pour se rappeler les événements de la veille. Au souvenir de sa presque rencontre avec Mathias, elle eu un pincement au cœur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les détails que Ginny avait débarqué dans sa chambre, un café à la main. Hermione était toujours aussi impressionnée par l'énergie dégagée par sa meilleure amie.

-Bon voici le programme de la journée, interview pour Allociné, Cinémag, et Le Parisien, puis on passe chez Antonio pour finaliser ta tenue pour demain soir

-Je suis obligée ?, gémit Hermione

-Antonio va te tuer si tu viens pas !

-OK, OK ! Céda Hermione

Après avoir bu le café apporté par Ginny, elle se prépara rapidement, et relu ses fiches en vue des interviews de la journée dans le taxi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un pigeon se posa sur la rambarde du balcon en roucoulant. Il était toujours dans son transat, et au vu de la bouteille de whisky vide posée à coté de lui et du cendrier plein, Drago en déduisit qu'il avait passé la nuit à noyer le souvenir des événements de la veille dans l' il ne se souvenait pas à quel moment il était allé chercher sa couette présentement étalée sur ses jambes. Un thé surgit sous son nez

-Merci Blaise, Marmonna-t-il

-Ton train part dans une heure, va prendre une douche, tu pues ! S'exclama son ami d'un ton sec en regagnant la chambre.

Drago ne dit rien, il savait que Blaise détestait le voir dans cet état et qu'il était déçu de lui.

Drago et Blaise se connaissait depuis toujours, il s'était rencontré grâce à leurs mères respectives. Narcissa Malefoy était une fidèle cliente de Mme Guipure, une styliste réputée, et la mère de Blaise en était l'égérie. Lorsqu'elles sont tombée enceintes, elles se sont rapprochées. A leurs naissances, Narcissa s'était pris d'affection pour le garçon, et le gardait souvent lorsque sa mère partait pour les défilés. Blaise et Drago avaient été élevé comme deux frères et ne s'étaient jamais lâchés. Le père de Blaise, un pilote automobile, ne l'avait pas reconnu officiellement, seuls les grands-parents paternels lui avait montré un semblant d'intérêt en lui payant une scolarité hors de prix dans les meilleurs écoles. C'est ainsi que Blaise avait pu intégré La section Serdaigle à Poudlard, puis l'université Andrew's. Il était devenu un avocat en droit international renommé. Il accompagnait volontiers Drago lors d'événements musicaux, surtout pour profiter des groupies de son ami. Il avait rendu la pareille à Drago pendant de nombreuses années grâce aux mannequins des défilés de sa mère devenue une styliste reconnue depuis. C'était même comme cela que Drago avait rencontré Astoria Greengrass. Mannequin prisée, elle était surtout une jeune femme intelligente qui était partit aux états-unis pour finir ses études après leur rupture au bout de cinq années de relation intermittentes. Drago ne s'était jamais vraiment remis d'Hermione, il n'avait eu cesse de comparer inconsciemment les deux jeunes femmes. Blaise n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à Drago qu'il nourrissait de réels sentiments à l'égard d'Astoria.

Une heure plus tard, Drago sortit du taxi qu'il l'avait conduit à la gare du Nord afin d'embarquer dans l'Eurostar qui le ramènerait à Londres. Il avait fermement l'intention de profiter du trajet pour finaliser les paroles de sa dernière chanson. Il devait finir l'enregistrement de son nouvel album la semaine prochaine, tous les autres titres étaient déjà prêts, le mixage bouclé, mais la maison de disque lui avait demandé deux titres supplémentaires enfin que son opus soit considéré comme un vrai album. Après s'être installé en première classe, il sortit son casque anti-bruit et son carnet. Il n'arrivait à rien en ce moment, et il se dégoûtait lui même. Il lu et relu plusieurs fois les paroles de sa dernière chanson mais elles ne semblaient pas refléter le sentiment qu'il souhaitait transmettre. Il avait naïvement cru que revoir Hermione ne l'affecterait plus autant. Il se mit de nouveau à divaguer à son souvenir, en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était effondrée en larmes devant lui la veille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état malgré tous les événements passés. Qui était ce IL dont avait parlé sa copine rouquine. N'y tenant plus, il sortit son téléphone afin de faire quelques recherches internet sur elle. Il avait fait la promesse à Blaise d'arrêter de la googler toutes les semaines, mais l'avoir vu dans cet état la veille valait bien une exception. Il ne trouva rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Il laissa retomber son téléphone sur la tablette dépliée devant lui, et reporta son attention sur son carnet devant lui. Il gribouilla pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que sa colère retombe, quand soudain une mélodie lui trotta dans la tête. Il écrivit rapidement les notes sur le bas de la page en se promettant de les jouer dès qu'il serait rentrer au studio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Alors ?

-Barbant ! Le journaliste avait plus l'air intéressé par les amourettes des acteurs que par le contenu du film, soupira Hermione

-Allez on se dépêche, Antonio nous attend !

Hermione avait la gorge sèche à avoir enchaîné les trois interviews, elle prit la bouteille d'eau que Ginny lui tendait, en vidant la moitié avant de monter dans le taxi. Elles arrivèrent à leur rendez-vous avec Antonio. C'était un styliste espagnol, exubérant, parfois bougon mais c'était surtout son ami. Elle l'avait rencontré en Espagne où elle était partie se réfugiée après son diplôme à Poudlard. Elle avait eu besoin de prendre une année sabbatique pour décompresser et se retrouver elle même, enfin ça s'était ce qu'elle avait dit à ses parents mais elle avait surtout envie de s'amuser au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle sortait tous les soirs en ne rentrant qu'au petit matin souvent mal accompagnée d'ailleurs. Elle enchaînait des relations sans lendemain. A l'époque, Antonio était barman pour payer ses études et Hermione fréquentait très souvent l'établissement où il travaillait. Un soir il lui avait promis de lui offrir tous les verres qu'elle souhaitait boire si elle acceptait de ne pas suivre le mauvais garçon qu'elle avait repéré. Il avait bien compris qu'Hermione essayait de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il lui avait dit qu'elle méritait mieux, qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle en avait pleuré. Il lui avait alors promis qu'il serait là pour elle enfin seulement si elle lui trouvait un amoureux, elle avait rigolé et accepté dans la foulée. Depuis, ils étaient amis et elle lui avait présenté son ami d'enfance Harry Potter avec qui il sortait ensemble depuis trois ans.

Après un dernier essayage, sa tenue était prête pour la grande soirée. En effet, le lendemain devait avoir lieu l'avant première parisienne du Film « Un soupçon de Magie », et elle figurait parmi les invités le plus attendus. En digne héritière des droits de la saga, elle était la garante de l'intégrité de l'œuvre littéraire de sa grand-mère, et ça la Warner l'avait bien compris.

La journée du lendemain passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, et le trac d'Hermione montait en flèche de minutes en minutes. Après être passée entre les mains de la coiffeuse et de la maquilleuse, il était temps pour elle d'enfiler sa tenue. Antonio s'était exceptionnellement déplacé pour l'habiller en personne mais surtout pour la soutenir. Il sortit délicatement la robe de sa housse et commença à lui enfiler. C'était une robe longue dorée et rebrodée de minuscules perles de verres, avec des manches longues en dentelles. Elle possédait un profond décolleté en V qui flattait merveilleusement bien sa poitrine. La grande fente de la robe permettait d'admirer ses jolies jambes fuselées. Hermione enfila les escarpins dorés en maudissant le ciel que la magie n'existe pas pour de vrai afin de soulager la douleur qu'elle sentait déjà poindre dans ses pieds. Elle attrapa sa pochette, embrassa de loin Antonio et Ginny puis monta dans la berline noire qui l'attendait déjà depuis presque 20 bonnes minutes. Harry, Antonio et Ginny devaient la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago était enfin arrivé au studio et il avait hâte de pouvoir jouer la mélodie qu'il avait imaginé dans le train. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais il comptait bien l'enregistrer tout de suite d'autant plus que les paroles avaient surgit d'un coup pendant le reste du trajet. Drago savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la chanson promise à la maison de disque mais qu'il réussirait à l'imposer tant il croyait en elle.

Après une nuit de travail acharné, la chanson était enfin prête , il restait seulement quelques petits ajustements à faire au mixage. Drago était fier de lui, cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Pour fêter ça, il se saisit de son skate board, se couvrit la tête de sa casquette préférée et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Il s'arrêterait dans cette boulangerie française qu'il adorait pour prendre un petit déjeuner. En chemin, il passa devant le kiosque à journaux et s'arrêta lorsqu'il cru avoir vu Hermione en couverture d'un magasine, il secoua la tête et repris son chemin. Décidément il avait vraiment besoin de dormir une nuit complète, et celle dans le transat de la chambre d'hôtel parisienne ne comptait pas. Il se demanda si le manque de sommeil chronique pouvait conduire à avoir des hallucinations. Après avoir pris de quoi manger, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, il envoya un texto rapide à Blaise afin de lui demander de passer le soir pour boire un verre et discuter.

Il se glissa dans sa douche et fit couler longuement l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rougie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et l'ascenseur émotionnel de ces derniers jours n'avait rien arrangé. Il se sécha, enfila un bas de pyjama noir et son t shirt gris favori, et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans l'obscurité rassurante du sommeil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-PAR ICI, HERMIONE !

-HERMIOOOOONNNE !

-HERMIONE !

Les photographes et les fans étaient déchaînés, et cela faisait un peu peur à Hermione. Elle se contenta d'avancer assez rapidement sur le tapis rouge, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour la prise de photos et salua les fans d'un geste de la main. Elle entra rapidement dans le cinéma MK2 Bibliothèque, et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Deux coupes de champagnes plus tard, Hermione était un peu plus détendue et chercha du regard Ginny, Harry et Antonio. Elle savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas forcément de temps à lui accorder sachant qu'il était l'organisateur de cette soirée mais elle espérait quand même pouvoir le serrer dans les bras afin de le féliciter pour son incroyable talent. En parlant du loup, elle le vit surgir de derrière une affiche, tenant par le bras Ginny. Ils formaient un très beau couple, enfin sur le papier car Harry coulait le parfait amour avec Antonio même s'ils étaient très discret sur leur relation. Il laissa Ginny avec un invité et s'approcha :

-Tu es sublime, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, le taquina-t-elle

-Au fait, Gin' m'a raconté ta petite aventure dans la loge de Drago Malefoy !

-Chut, tais-toi ! T'es dingue, c'est truffé de journalistes ici, et s'ils t'entendent, ils vont s'imaginer des trucs ! Et puis le fait de m'effondrer en larmes dans sa loge, j'appelle pas ça une 'aventure'

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? demanda-t-il agressivement

-Harry, je te jure, je t'adore mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment ! On en parlera demain si tu veux ! Répondit-t-elle un peu plus froidement

-Demain, chez moi, 14h et tu me racontes tout !

-Promis, allez file !

Hermione savait qu'elle avait été un peu froide avec son ami, mais qu'il ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. Harry avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle et il détestait Drago. Les garçons s'étaient rencontré de nombreuses fois lors des défilés parisiens de la mère de Blaise, à l'époque Harry était stagiaire dans la société organisatrice, et ils s'étaient instantanément montré méprisant l'un envers l'autre pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Hermione s'était gardé pendant un long moment de dire à Harry qu'elle avait été à l'école avec lui mais avait fini par cracher le morceau lorsque Ginny l'avait balancé sans le vouloir. A la demande d'Harry, elle lui avait fait un état des lieux de l'époque (quoique léger et peu détaillé), car hormis le jeu du regard inventé par Madalena, elle n'avait rien à dire. Ils étaient dans la même classe, ils s'ignoraient royalement, et il copiait sur elle en français. Par contre elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé en salle de musique juste avant qu'elle ne rentre définitivement en France.

Après la projection du film et quelques questions-réponses avec les fans et les journalistes, Hermione pu enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures et apprécia la fraîcheur du carrelage de la cuisine sur ses pieds tout endoloris. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, passa sous la douche et se coucha dans la foulée. Elle enclencha son réveil pour son rendez-vous avec Harry et s'endormit aussi tôt.

...

 _Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle de musique, c'était le dernier cours de l'année avant la semaine des examens. Leur professeur avait tenu à assurer le cours afin de les détendre face à la période de stress dans laquelle ils allaient vivre prochainement._

 _Chaque élève avait le droit de prendre l'instrument de son choix, et tous jouèrent dans une cacophonie insupportable pour elle. Elle sentait la migraine poindre et elle finit par s'écrouler sur le banc face au piano sans remarquer qu'il était déjà occupé.._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle sortit du lit, alla se servir un grand verre d'eau. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle repense à ce souvenir.


	4. allo Ginny?

Chapitre 4 :

Drago était content. La veille, il avait fait écouter sa nouvelle chanson à Blaise qui s'était montré enthousiaste. Et aujourd'hui il avait réussi sans trop de mal à convaincre la maison de disque de l'accepter et de renoncer à en ajouter une autre. Il faut dire que même s'il détestait le faire, il avait usé de son charme auprès de la responsable du département 'nouveau talent'.

Il avait ensuite eu une longue et ennuyeuse réunion concernant la suite de la promo de l'album, et après quelques concessions, il avait pu obtenir le droit d'être présent dans le pays la veille et le jour de son anniversaire qui approchait bientôt.

Il savait que s'il avait été absent, Blaise en aurait été très mécontent et sa mère aurait été peinée et il détestait de leur invoquer ce genre de sentiments. Penser à sa mère lui donna envie de la voir et il décida d'y aller sur un coup de tête. Après avoir récupérer quelques affaires et pris une douche chez lui, il prit sa voiture et parcouru les deux heures de route séparant le domaine familial de Londres. Il mit à profit ce trajet afin de se calmer et de trouver un moyen d'éviter la conversation tant redoutée entre sa mère et lui à propos d'Hermione.

Lorsque sa mère avait appris les raisons du départ d'Hermione de Poudlard pour la Sorbonne, elle était furieuse après Drago et l'avait sermonné comme un enfant de 5 ans. Il avait baissé la tête et s'était promis à lui-même de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner d'elle. Seulement, Hermione n'était plus en Angleterre, et il n'avait pas réussi à la joindre en France par les quelques contacts qu'il avait. Il avait fini par abandonner en se disant que de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas accepté ses excuses. Pourtant au fond de lui, la culpabilité le rongeait de plus en plus souvent.

En arrivant enfin devant le manoir, il profita de fumer une dernière cigarette avant d'entrer car il savait que sa mère détestait ça, il n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner à peine arrivé.

Le majordome lui ouvrit la porte à peine eut-il gravi les quelques marches du perron, et lui indiqua que sa mère l'attendait dans le petit salon pour le thé. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte indiquée, s'arrêta un instant en inspirant et expirant profondément avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer.

Bonjour Mère !

Bonjour mon fils !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Driiiiiing ! Driiiinnnng !

La sonnette de l'appartement d'Hermione retentit et fit sursauter la jeune femme dans son lit. Après avoir regarder le réveil, celle ci s'apperçu qu'il n'était que 9h30 et maudit sa concierge car il n'y avait qu'elle pour la réveiller de la sorte et être aussi ponctuelle. En grimaçant, elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Devant sa porte s'étalait une dizaine de bouquet de fleurs, de boîtes de chocolats, de corbeilles de fruits, elle regarda sa concierge avec un air surpris :

Cela fait dix jours que j'attends que vous rentriez ! J'ai jeté les bouquets fanés, cracha-t-elle

Merci !

Elle se pencha et ramassa les différents présents en soupirant et pris congé de sa concierge. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un immense sac poubelle et y enfourna le tout. Elle eu un léger pincement au cœur en voyant le bouquet d'hortensias blancs au fond du sac mais se résolu à le fermer. Les hortensias blancs étaient ses fleurs préférées et elle aurait souhaité que Mathias ne se souvienne pas de ce détail. Il avait sûrement espéré obtenir son pardon ainsi mais elle s'était promis de ne pas céder. Elle se sentait coupable de la tournure des événements passés entre eux même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Elle se fit un thé en ressassant les souvenirs de sa relation avec Mathias.

Elle l'avait rencontré lors de sa troisième année à la Sorbonne, durant un stage dans un journal. Il venait d'arriver d'Angleterre et le fait d'y avoir vécu tout les deux les avait rapprochés. Il était beau, drôle, et surtout elle connaissait son cousin Olivier. Olivier avait fréquenté la section Poufsouffle, la section sportive de Poudlard. Elle avait toujours admiré le garçon bien qu'elle ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

Mathias était aussi beau que son cousin, cultivé et lui avait semblé bien plus abordable. Il avait su voir la fragilité de la jeune femme, et avait pris le temps de la courtiser afin de ne pas la brusquer. Il était doux et plein de tact, avec ce léger charme désuet qui donne l'impression qu'il sort d'un livre de Jane Austin. Elle avait été reconnaissante du temps qu'il lui laissait. Ils avaient partager de nombreuses épreuves et notamment le décès de Joanne Rowling survenu quelques mois plus tôt. Refusant que ses pensées aillent plus loin, et la fasse pleurer, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se fit un thé et quelques tartines. Après ce petit déjeuner express, elle se décida à aller dans son bureau. Il était spacieux, calme et bien éclairé, le mur du fond était constitué entièrement d'une bibliothèque où ses ouvrages préférés étaient alignés par ordre alphabétique. Chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait, elle se sentait instantanément apaisée. Elle attrapa son carnet favori et un stylo et alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, aménagé en banquette. Une fois confortablement assise, elle se mit à faire une to-do list. Poser ses idées à l'écrit et établir un ordre des actions à mener, lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit plus clair. En haut de sa liste, il y avait trois objectifs prioritaires : Déménager, travailler, et quitter Mathias. Le problème qui se posait pour elle c'était d'établir un ordre chronologique pour ses trois actions. Elle décida par commencer par rechercher un nouveau logement, et fit le tour des annonces immobilières sur internet. Cela lui prit toute la matinée, ne trouvant rien qui la satisfasse pour le moment, à 13h elle laissa à l'abandon ses recherches et alla se préparer afin d'honorer son rendez-vous avec Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago s'installa sur le canapé en cuir noir face à sa mère installée dans son fauteuil en velours vert bouteille. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer la beauté de sa mère. Grande, Blonde, élancée, des traits fins et aristocratiques, Narcissa Malefoy buvait son thé avec délicatesse. Drago respectait plus que tout sa mère, elle était toujours présente et disponible pour lui même s'il n'osait pas avouer que parfois elle l'intimidait. Elle planta ses yeux bleus polaires dans ceux de son fils et haussa un sourcil comme une invitation muette à expliquer la raison de sa visite. Drago déglutit sous la force du regard maternel :

Vous me manquiez, articula-t-il difficilement

Toi aussi, tu m'a manqué Drago, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça, lui répondit-t-elle calmement

Mon album est fini, il sort bientôt, et je vais devoir s'absenter assez souvent. Mais rassurez-vous je serai là pour mon anniversaire.

Blaise a réussi à t'acheter d'une quelconque manière ? Plaisanta-t-elle

Non, il n'est pas encore au courant, c'est moi qui ait insisté, lui dit-il plus détendu

Dans ce cas, nous déjeunerons ensemble et je te laisserai la soirée pour fêter cela avec tes amis, au fait j'ai vu ton passage à la télévision française ajouta-t-elle d'un air anodin.

Drago sursauta devant l'aveu de sa mère, qui bien que bienveillante, elle ne lui montrait pas un enthousiasme démesuré concernant son choix de carrière même si elle le respectait. De plus, Narcissa Malefoy ne regardait que très rarement la télévision, préférant la lecture des journaux papiers ou numériques. De ce fait il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir,, cette incertitude le faisait un peu paniquer, et il commença à agiter sa jambe droite et à serrer un peu plus fort sa tasse de thé.

Merci mère, ça me touche que vous ayez fait cet effort, éluda-t-il

Drago, que se passe-t-il entre Miss Granger et toi?

Rien mère, absolument rien !

La mâchoire de Drago se serra, sa jambe s'agita de plus belle et les muscles de son dos se crispèrent.

Narcissa posa sa tasse et se pencha vers lui afin de lui faire reposer la garda les mains de son fils dans les siennes, et plongea son regard dans les orbes métalliques du jeune homme pour lui dire doucement :

Drago, cesse de me mentir effrontément, je vois bien que tu t'es tendu dès que j'ai mentionné son nom, à la télévision tu semblait nerveux et pas seulement par ta prestation, alors s'il te plaît, raconte-moi.

Drago soupira, et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute et contempla le bout de ses chaussures. Il était rare que sa mère le regarde et lui parle de cette façon mais il savait aussi qu'elle prenait ses intérêts à cœur.

-J'étais nerveux pour ma prestation, et j'avais peur qu'elle me ridiculise devant le monde entier au risque de faire couler les ventes de mon album à venir. Une fois l'interview faite, j'ai regagné ma loge où Blaise est venu me féliciter, elle a débarqué en furie, je croyais qu'elle allait m'enguirlander pour ma boutade à propos de son prénom mais en me voyant elle a éclaté en sanglots, Blaise lui a donné un mouchoir et son amie est venue la chercher. Fin de l'histoire.

Et depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arrivée devant l'immeuble d'Harry, Hermione enfonça son doigt le plus longtemps possible sur le bouton de l'interphone. C'était un code entre eux, afin de signaler leur présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte cochère émit un clic caractéristique, et elle la poussa et enjamba le bas de porte. Elle se dirigea au fond de la cour et monta au deuxième étage de l'immeuble, cogna à la porte rouge bordeaux à gauche de l'escalier et attendit de voir les fols épis brun de son ami apparaître.

Salut ma belle ! lui dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser rentrer. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine adjacente et ajouta : Tu as mangé ? Tu veux un thé ?

Salut beau gosse, oui j'ai mangé avant de venir, et je veux bien un earlGgrey ! Ajouta-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa veste et son sac.

Elle détailla du regard l'appartement de son ami, elle l'avait toujours adoré, il était aménagé dans un ancien atelier de production de tissu. De larges fenêtres de style atelier laissaient le soleil inonder la pièce principale, où de savants tableaux d'art moderne ornaient les murs blancs rehaussés ça et là de briques rouges. Il était chaleureux et convivial, elle s'éffrondra dans l'immense canapé rouge ou Harry finit par la rejoindre après ses multiples aller retours entre la cuisine ouverte et le salon

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités d'usage, et une fois la première gorgée de thé bue, Harry lança les hostilités :

-Alors tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette loge avec Malefoy ?

\- Rien de particulier à part peut-être la plus grande honte de toute ma vie ! Mathias a voulu débarquer sans prévenir mais son assistante a fait une gaffe auprès de Ginny, on pensait pouvoir prendre un taxi avant qu'il n'arrive mais c'était trop tard, alors comme une lâche, j'ai fui et je suis rentrée dans la première pièce ouverte que j'ai trouvé. Pas de chance pour moi c'était la loge de Malefoy. Quand je l'ai regardé, c'en était trop pour moi, j'avais pas envie de gérer ses regards encore en plus, et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Zabini a été assez généreux de m'offrir un mouchoir et Ginny a débarqué dans la minute après s'être débarrasser de Mathias, enfin je suppose, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Fin de l'histoire. Ah ! Si, il a donné sa carte à Ginny

Qui ? Malefoy ?

Non, Zabini, en ajoutant je cite «on pourrait aller boire un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » fit-elle en grimaçant et mimant les guillemets

Et tu vas y aller ?

Non ! Nous étions dans la même classe, mais nous ne nous fréquentions pas pour autant, on a absolument rien à se remémorer hormis le jeu des regards inventé par Madalena, mais ils n'en connaissent pas l'existence. A la limite on pourrait évoquer le voyage scolaire ici en France mais ça n'a pas d'intérêt sachant que j'y habite maintenant. Je ne suis pas nostalgique de cette période et tu le sais !

Pas la peine de t'emporter, un simple non aurait suffit ! Lui répondit-il

Désolée, lui dit-elle penaude

Sinon Mathias ? Se risqua-t-il

Il a commencé à me harceler de fleurs, et autres cadeaux, ma concierge veut ma mort en conséquence. J'ai commencé à chercher un nouvel appartement, mais ça n'a rien donné pour le moment et je suis pressée. J'ai rendez-vous avec la Warner à Londres dans 15 jours environ et je reste 4 jours sur place donc il faudrait qu'entre temps je fasse mes cartons et que je déménage, ton aide est la bienvenue d'ailleurs.

Ignorant la demande de son amie, il enchaîna :

Et quand vas-tu te décider à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé exactement entre vous ?

Pas tout de suite Harry, s'il te plaît !l'implora-t-elle

Hermione, on t'aime et on ne te veux pas de mal, mais ce serait plus facile pour nous de savoir ce qu'il en retourne vraiment, je te demande pas les infimes détails mais au moins une idée générale un peu moins floue que celle que tu nous donnée.

Elle soupira et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle aurait tout raconter à ses amis, elle serait soulagée mais elle avait aussi peur qu'il l'a juge. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il saisit instantanément son téléphone :

-Allô, Ginny ?


	5. la trahison a un gout de vomi

Chapitre 5 : Aveux

Et depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Drago releva sa tête brusquement, les os de son cou craquant par la même occasion et regarda sa mère d'un air stupéfait.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous fait penser que je pourrais éprouver ce genre de sentiments à son égard, lui dit-il d'un air détaché

Drago, tu es un Malefoy, tu ne crains le jugement de personne hormis celui de ton père, de Blaise ou de moi même. Tu viens de m'avouer à l'instant avoir eu peur de sa réaction. Cela veut bien dire que son jugement t'importe malgré le fait que vous ne vous fréquentiez pas. Tu es toujours sur la défensive lorsque l'on parle de ta vie sentimentale, et en colère lorsqu'on évoque des souvenirs concernant Poudlard. Il suffit d'écouter tes chansons pour comprendre que tu cherche à te faire pardonner à quelqu'un, et que cette personne est une femme. Il est évident que ce n'est pas Astoria car tu écrivais déjà tes textes avant de la fréquenter. Pansy est à exclure également car cette petite a eu le cœur brisé lorsque tu l'a quitté à raison j'en suis sûre. Et à aucun moment dans tes chansons tu demande à la femme qui t'obsède de reprendre une éventuelle relation. Je sais également que ce n'est pas moi même car sinon cela voudrait dire que tu n'a pas réglé ton complexe d'Oedipe. Donc je réitère ma question, depuis combien de temps ?

Drago était abasourdi d'entendre sa mère énumérer ces choses. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle pensait et que s'il persistait à lui mentir, elle serait encore plus déçue qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Il déglutit et s'arma d'un courage venu d'il ne savait où :

15 ans, mère.

Il se leva et sans un mot de plus quitta la pièce, laissant Narcissa toute à ses pensées au sujet de cette révélation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny n'avait jamais mis si peu de temps à arriver chez Harry. Elle s'était dépêchée afin d'avoir enfin la réponse à la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis maintenant 1 mois. Que s'était-il passé entre Hermione et Mathias ?

Elle connaissait Hermione depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsque la classe d'Hermione à Poudlard avait effectué son voyage scolaire en France. La correspondante d'Hermione n'était d'autre que cette pimbêche de Cho Chang, fille d'un diplomate japonais. Lors du séjour dans la famille Chang, Hermione avait eu l'honneur d'assister à une soirée mondaine au ministère des affaires étrangères où le père de Ginny travaillait. Cette dernière se souvient avoir supplier son père de la laisser l'accompagné à ce qu'elle croyait être un bal. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient être perdues dans cette foule, Hermione ne comprenait pas les manières d'être de ces gens bien que les sujets évoqués l'intéressaient et Ginny était déçue de ne pas trouver de jeunes hommes à son goût.

Elle avait peut-être perdu son enthousiasme face au travail de son père mais ce soir là, elle y avait gagné une amie. De nombreuses lettres et quelques séjours l'une chez l'autre pendant les vacances avaient scéllé leur amitié.

Quant à Mathias, elle avait sympathisé avec lui lorsque Hermione les avaient présentés. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé drôle malgré son air parfois pincé. Il avait fait une cour remarquable et sans relâche bien qu'elle n'est jamais réellement compris pourquoi Hermione ait mis autant de temps à céder. Elle s'était pourtant souvent moqué de son amie face à ses réticences ridicules.

Une fois ensemble, Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi épanouie que durant leurs deux premières années de relation. Elle savait qu'ils avaient eu un passage à vide de quelques mois pendant leur troisième année, mais ils avaient réussi à surmonter ça. Puis la grand-mère d'Hermione était tombée malade, Mathias s'était montré présent et dévoué pendant toute la fin de vie de l'écrivaine. Il n'avait jamais failli à sa réputation de gentleman malgré l'état dans lequel la jeune femme s'était retrouvée à la mort de son aïeule.

Alors depuis le jour où Hermione avait débarqué, hoquetant et en larmes, chez elle en lui demandant de l'héberger, Ginny ne cessait de se poser des questions. Hermione ne s'était pas montré loquace à ce sujet et elle n'avait pas insisté en se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Seulement, presque un mois plus tard, elle ne savait rien de plus que ce que Hermione lui avait dit ce soir-là.

Elle enfonça son doigt sur la sonnette trois fois de suite et attendit longuement que son ami Harry daigne lui ouvrir. Une fois cela fait, elle fonça au fond de la cour et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches la séparant de ses amis. A peine eut-elle atteint le palier du second étage que la porte bordeaux était déjà ouverte, elle s'y engouffra et jeta son sac et sa veste sur celle d'Hermione.

Alors ? Dit-elle sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses amis avant de s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil face au canapé dans lequel ses amis s'étaient installés.

Bonjour à toi aussi Gin' !

Oh ne sois pas aussi sarcastique Mione ! Ça fait un mois que j'attends d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry la dévisagea avec de gros yeux avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un fort caractère et parfois elles pouvaient s'emporter facilement mais leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, leur attachement l'une à l'autre était beaucoup trop fort.

Hermione inspira profondément et leur dit :

Mathias va se marier !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa Malefoy était avait toujours pu s'enorgueillir d'une chose : sa famille et surtout son fils si bien élevé. C'est pourquoi elle se demandait où avait-elle pu fauter pour que son fils se retrouve dans cette situation ?

Narcissa venait d'une famille aristocrate réputée, elle avait été élevée avec ses deux sœurs Andromeda et Bellatrix par des parents très fiers d'eux et de leurs valeurs. Elle savait très bien que son mariage serait plus ou moins arrangé et elle s'estimait chanceuse d'être tombé sur Lucius Malefoy. En effet, elle connaissait bien ce jeune homme à l'époque et même si elle ne se pâmait d'admiration pour lui comme ces jeunes camarades, elle le trouvait beau.

Lucius était un jeune homme soucieux de faire perdurer les traditions familiales de son père Abraxas. Sous ses airs froids et insensibles, il avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de la jeune Narcissa. Ils se respectaient l'un l'autre, et ils avaient réussi à être amis avant d'être amoureux. Il appréciait la franchise de Narcissa ainsi que sa douceur, elle appréciait quant à elle, la fierté et l'intelligence de Lucius. Ainsi lorsque Narcissa lui a demandé à n'être plus que la seule femme à partager sa couche, Lucius lui avait demandé de devenir son épouse. Quelques années plus tard, ils accueillaient un petit garçon du nom de Drago. Lucius prit soin de transmettre les valeurs qui lui étaient chères comme la fidélité envers sa femme et sa famille, l'importance d'être cultivé, et la maîtrise de ses émotions. Narcissa s'était montré ferme mais affectueuse, et lui avait appris le goût de l'effort et la franchise,

C'est pourquoi Narcissa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments à Hermione Granger.

Elle avait bien compris que son fils était quelqu'un de réservé et qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer froid, il restait un Malefoy après tout. Et même s'il se dévoilait nettement plus dans ses chansons, son attitude pouvait laisser croire qu'il jouait au poète torturé pour la célébrité et les filles qui vont avec. Mais elle était sa mère, et elle s'inquiètait que Drago ne lui ait jamais présenter de jeune femme, Astoria ne comptant pas, il avait fallu le pièger pour pouvoir la rencontrer. Cependant, Narcissa avait réaliser que même si Drago semblait s'être lier avec cette dernière, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait de sa relation. C'est ainsi que lors de leur rupture, Narcissa avait décider de trouver l'identité de la mystérieuse femme qui semblait avoir ravi le cœur de son fils. Elle avait eu une révélation lorsqu'elle avait regardé la prestation de son fils à la télévision. L'inquiètude qu'elle avait vu furtivement dans les yeux de son fils lorsque l'animateur avait posé cette question à Miss Granger lui avait donné sa réponse.

Elle ne connaissait presque pas la jeune femme, elle avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer qu'une seule fois. Elle l'avait trouvé jolie et intelligente, peut-être un peu timide mais cela ne suffisait pas à prétendre la connaître. Elle connaissait en revanche très bien son dossier scolaire, faisant partie du conseil d'administration et des délégués des parents d'élèves à Poudlard, elle avait pu le consulter plusieurs fois. Hormis le fait que la jeune fille, à l'époque, se montrait brillante pour quelqu'un n'étant arriver qu'au début de la 4ème année, et dont l'anglais n'était même pas la langue maternelle, elle ne savait absolument rien à ses sentiments ou aux relations qu'elle entretenait ou non avec son fils. Narcissa savait qu'elle pourrait essayer d'extorquer des informations à Blaise mais elle ne voulait pas créer une inimité entre les deux garçons. Elle décida donc de googler le nom de la jeune femme et de faire des déductions avec les informations obtenues. Le résultat de ses recherches était peu concluant, car hormis son parcours scolaire et professionnel, il n'y avait aucune information personnelle diffusée sur internet. Cependant le nom de son agent l'interpella : Ginny Weasley. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était le nom d'épouse de son ancienne camarade de classe Molly. Sa sœur Andromeda avait été invitée à son mariage, et cela n'avait pas plu à ses parents car le futur marié était catholique alors que Molly était protestante. Andromeda avait quand même assister aux noces et cela avait marqué une rupture dans ses rapports avec ses plus, elle avait entendu sa sœur se réjouir pour son amie Molly lorsque celle-ci lui avait annoncé son déménagement pour la France. Mais depuis, elle n'eut jamais pu de nouvelles d'elle et elle n'avait jamais cherché à en avoir non plus. C'est l'esprit déterminé que Narcissa se donna alors pour mission de savoir qui était réellement Hermione Granger ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! Il t'a fait sa demande quand ? Attends pourquoi tu es arrivé en larmes chez moi ? Tu as dit non ? C'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ?

\- Ginny, laisse la s'expliquer, répliqua Harry en foudroyant du regard la jeune femme

\- J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous parce que ce sera long à raconter et je le ferai qu'une seule fois ! Souffla Hermione.

 _Poudlard, 15 ans plus tôt,_

 _C'était le jour de la rentrée, il faisait gris et pluvieux pour cette fin d'été, les températures avaient chuté rapidement. Hermione se préparait à faire sa deuxième rentrée au collège Poudlard. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue fétiche pour ce premier jour : un tshirt noir col en V, une jupe en jean pourpre boutonnée devant, la veste noire aux armoiries de l'école, et elle avait agrémenté le tout de ses doc martins préférée. Elle avait enfin tenu tête à sa mère et avait refusé de lisser ses cheveux, les préférant vagabonder sur ses épaules. Elle avait rejoins ensuite ses camarades afin d'intégré la section Serdaigle, la récompanssant enfin du dur labeur effectué l'année précédente. Les premiers mois passèrent vite, le travail à fournir était conséquent, mais elle s'épanouissait dans son travail. Elle appréciait le silence qu'offrait la bibliothèque lorsque Drago Malefoy et sa bande n'y étaient pas, même si leur présence lui permettait de gagner facilement des points dans le jeu du regard inventé par son amie Madalena._

 _Elle avait même commencé à se lier d'amitié avec quelques autres camarades de l'école en dehors de sa classe, comme Anthony Goldstein, et Michael Corner. Elle fréquentait de plus en plus les deux jeunes garçons,et avec Madalena, ils formaient un quatuor explosif. Leur différents centres d'intérêt faisaient qu'ils se complètaient les uns les autres, mais leur goût commun pour la musique les rassemblaient. Ils finirent par presque ne former qu'un, et naturellement les couples se formèrent au sein de leur groupe. Madalena sortait avec Michael et Hermione se laissa séduire par Anthony. Après quelques mois d'une idylle qu'elle croyait sincère, elle finit par perdre sa virginité avec le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais tout a fait honorable pour une première fois. Elle l'aimait réellement, et elle avait confiance en lui. La fin de l'année approchait, ils devaient se quitter pour l'été et se retrouver lors de la rentrée suivante. Hermione avait passé une grande partie de son été en France chez ses cousins,ne revenant que quelques jours avant la rentré n'avait croisé personne, Madalena ne rentrant que la veille de la rentrée, cette inconsciente !_

 _Lors de cette nouvelle rentrée ensoleillée, elle revêtit de nouveau sa tenue fétiche, troquant ses docs contre une paire de tennis en toile remarqua que de nombreux élèves se retournaient sur elle lors de son passage, elle attribua ses regards à son joli bronzage durement gagné en Provence. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle se rendit aux toilettes qu'elle compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Enfermée dans une des cabines des toilettes, elle surpris une conversation entre cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson et cette commère de Lavande Brown :_

 _Je te jure, c'est une traînée cette Heure-mayo-ni !_

 _En même temps, elle est FRANCAISE ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

 _C'est vrai qu'elle s'est tapée Mickael et Anthony en même temps ?_

 _C'est ce qu'il a dit !_

 _Pauvre fille !_

 _Hermione resta figée dans cette cabine, un long moment, le temps d'encaisser l' deux pestes avaient quitté les toilettes depuis de nombreuses minutes mais Hermione se sentait toujours incapable de quitter sa cabine, la sonnerie avait pourtant déjà retentit. Elle décida de faire l'impasse sur le cours de français et rejoignit la quiétude de la bibliothèque. Sécher les cours ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le courage pour affronter la situation n'était pas là. Elle profita de cet interlude afin de faire le point sur ses sentiments en essayant d'éviter les regards lubriques de ces camarades garçons et les chuchotements indiscrets des filles_

 _Elle était déçu de l'attitude de son petit-ami, elle croyait le connaître et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à se comporter de la sorte. Elle savait que les rumeurs avaient toujours tendance à déformer la vérité mais quel était le point de départ ? A la fin de l'heure, elle se précipita à l'infirmerie en prétextant une migraine, ce qu'il n'était presque pas un mensonge tant le nombre de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit était imposant. Mme Pomfresh ne croyait pas vraiment son excuse mais l'autorisa toutefois à rentrer chez ne pensait pas que cette journée pouvait être encore pire, mais lorsqu'elle pénetra dans son salon, elle ne pensait pas tomber sur son père dans une position fâcheuse avec une femme qui n'était pas sa mère. Pire encore, c'était avec sa professeure de sport, la pétillante Miss Bibine. Un haut de cœur la posséda violemment et elle s'enfuit à toute jambe dans sa chambre. Son père ne l'ayant apparemment pas entendu._

 _Et cela resta gravé à tout jamais dans son esprit et dans son corps, la trahison a un goût de vomi._

 _-_ Je vois pas vraiment le rapport entre Toi et Mathias, la coupa Harry !


	6. l'invitation

Chapitre 6 : l'invitation

 _Il y a des milliers de secondes_

 _Je pleurais comme un bébé_

 _Tu me berçais, me câlinais_

 _Je sais, je sais, je sais,_

 _Je suis toujours ton amour_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai voulu te feinter_

 _Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu_

 _Câline moi et dis moi que tu me pardonnes_

 _Dis moi que je reste moi_

 _Je sais, je sais, je sais_

 _Je suis toujours ton amour_

 _De la même manière que je t'aime, tu m'aime aussi_

 _Cet amour n'est bon que si c'est toi et moi_

 _Année après Année, tu es toujours à mes côtés_

 _Le temps change et je bascule de plus en plus_

 _Je sais, je sais, je sais,_

 _Je suis toujours ton amour_

 _Jour après jour, filles après filles_

 _Tu vois ma vie défiler_

 _Je sais, je sais, je sais,_

 _Je suis toujours ton amour_

 _De la même manière que je t'aime, tu m'aime aussi_

 _Cet amour n'est bon que si c'est toi et moi_

Drago contemplait les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson avec un goût d'inachevé, il se demandait s'il devait ajouter ou non deux nouvelles strophes. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de mélodie pour les accompagner, mais il savait qu'il souhait y jouer du piano. Après tout, cette chanson était pour sa mère, et le piano était son instrument préféré. Son album était bouclé et sortait la semaine suivante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à écrire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Il savait que sa tournée promotionnelle commençait le lendemain pour un peu plus de 15 jours et qu'il ne rentrerait que la veille de son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 29 ans. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur de savoir qu'il se rapprochait aussi vite de la trentaine. Pour lui, 30 ans signifiait être adulte avec des responsabilités qu'il ne sentait pas encore capable d'assumer, comme le mariage et les enfants. Face à ce constat, il décida de se changer les idées, et envoya un SMS à Blaise :

« besoin de me détendre, t'es dispo ? DM »

Drago en attendit un en retour quelques minutes, mais face à cette absence de réponse, il décida d'aller sur sa terrasse afin de fumer une cigarette. Il observa Londres qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, et regarda tournoyer lentement de London Eye. Les passants s'agitaient comme des ouvrières dans une fourmilière, inconscients du tumulte qui se jouait dans la tête et dans le cœur du jeune homme qui les observait. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, l'air était encore un peu frais malgré tout, et il frissonna. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la rambarde avant de rejoindre son dressing où il devait préparer ses valises pour sa tournée. Drago avait toujours été quelqu'un de méticuleux concernant ses tenues et il tenait à faire ses bagages lui-même. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait de nouveau planquer une bouteille de whisky dans ses vêtements avant de réaliser qu'il ne risquait plus de croiser Hermione avant au moins une quinzaine d'année puisqu'il semblait que c'était le délai établi entre eux désormais. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il aimerait vraiment que les choses changent entre eux, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait bien espéré que sa rouquine de copine appelle Blaise pour qu'ils puissent boire un verre ensemble, mais la chance n'avait pas l'air de son côté, et il savait que s'il faisait le premier pas, elle n'y répondrai même pas. L'indifférence et l'agacement avaient toujours été les seuls sentiments qu'elle semblait éprouver à son égard, si on excluait leur dernier cours de musique à Poudlard.

 _C'était la dernier jour de cours avant la semaine d'examens, Drago avait eu envie de sécher et Blaise avait approuvé avant de lui faire remarquer que seuls les fayots iraient. Drago s'était alors ravisé car il était particulièrement épris d'une fayotte. Il avait prétexté le fait que sa mère soit déléguée des parents d'élèves et qu'il se devait de montrer l'exemple pour assister à cette dernière journée de cours. Blaise l'avait suivi uniquement parce que Drago lui avait promis de le brancher avec une fille lors de la grosse fiesta qui clôturerait les examens. Le cours de musique était celui que Drago préférait, surtout en fin d'année , lorsque le professeur les autorisait à jouer ce qu'ils voulaient. Drago avait foncé sur le piano et avait fait les gros yeux à chaque personne qui osait s'asseoir à ces côtés. Il jouait un morceau qu'il avait écrit pour sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il tourna la tête prêt à fusilier du regard l'intrus lorsqu'il vit deux yeux chocolats qui le dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Le cœur de Drago tambourinait alors si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était certain qu'il allait en sortir. Il tourna la tête et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ses doigts qui parcouraient les touches noires et blanches, essayant de caler son rythme cardiaque sur la mélodie lente et reposante. Hermione le regardait jouer et osa même l'accompagner sur les dernières notes. Elle lui avait semblé émue par cette mélodie, ses yeux brillants un peu plus. A la fin du morceau, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour la première fois sans colère ou agacement. Elle le fixait intensément, et il découvrit dans son regard une flamme qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperç ne sut pas quel sens lui donner, cela sonnait comme un adieu._

 _C'est un joli morceau ! Lui souffla-t-elle_

 _Merci._

 _Il lui avait dit ce simple mot. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire grand chose de toute manière. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il la remerciait pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporter sans même s'en rendre compte. Et d'une certaine manière lui dire adieu également._

Drago se força à penser à autre chose, la fin de ce souvenir était encore bien trop douloureux, et il reporta son attention sur ses bagages encore ouverts sur son lit

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, Ginny et Hermione était encore dans le salon du jeune homme. Hermione avait passé toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à leur raconter sa première histoire d'amour, la perte de sa virginité et la double trahison qui avait suivie, son histoire avec Mathias. Tous, absolument tous les détails de sa vie sentimentale avaient été abordés. Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas quoi en penser. Ils comprenaient les réactions et les choix d'Hermione, même s'ils n'en approuvaient pas certains, et ils comprenaient surtout la détresse de la jeune femme vis à vis de sa relation avec Mathias.

Hermione était épuisée, mais aussi soulagée, ces amis l'avaient écouté sans la juger et elle se félicita de les avoir dans sa vie. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle leur proposa de l'accompagner à Londres, Harry dût refuser à cause d'obligations professionnelles mais Ginny s'était empressée d'accepter, même si cela n'était absolument pas prévu dans son programme. Cette dernière y vit une occasion parfaite pour revoir Blaise, qui lui avait taper dans l'œil, et d'obliger Hermione à se confronter à son passé par l'intermédiaire de Drago. Elle espérait que si Hermione arrivait à pardonner Drago, elle réussirait à avancer dans ses affaires de cœur et dans ses problèmes manifestes de confiance envers les hommes. Bon il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à convaincre Drago de s'excuser. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais rien n'est impossible quand on s'appelle Ginny Weasley. Elle avait donc une mission dont la première étape était de retrouver où elle avait mis la carte de Blaise Zabini et lui proposer un rendez-vous.

Après les avoir quitté, Ginny se rua dans son appartement à la recherche de sa sacoche de travail, il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve cette maudite carte de visite. Elle avait seulement retenu qu'elle était vert pâle et argentée. Après une bataille acharnée contre une fermeture éclair récalcitrante, elle tenait entre ses mains son butin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Acariâtre. C'est le mot que Lucius Malefoy choisirait s'il devait définir son père Abraxas. C'était un homme renfrogné, austère et accroché à ses principes. Il n'avait jamais été affectueux avec personne mais Lucius le tenait en respect malgré tout. A l'annonce du mariage arrangé qui avait été prévu pour lui, Lucius savait qu'il ne se défilerait pas, comprenant que trop l'importance de cet n'avait tout simplement pas cru être si chanceux de tomber sur Narcissa Black. Elle était belle, intelligente et d'une honnêteté à toute épreuves à son égard.

Plus jeune, Lucius avait compris qu'il plaisait à de nombreuses jeunes filles et ne se privait pas d'user de cet avantage. Abraxas ne lui en tenait pas rigueur tant qu'il ne développait pas de sentiments insensés pour ses conquêtes et qu'il ne leur promettait rien. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans la vie d'un futur lord.

Narcissa ne semblait pas se pâmer d'admiration pour lui et n'hésitait pas à le lu faire savoir, et pour cela il respectait et il en avait fait une amie, presque une confidente. Elle savait se montrer autoritaire mais aussi patiente : ne disait rien lorsqu'il s'en prenait à elle pour une raison futile ou infondée. Il avait compris être amoureux d'elle lorsqu'il avait drastiquement réduit le nombre de ses conquêtes jusqu'à culpabiliser d'en avoir. C'est ainsi que lorsque Narcissa lui avait demandé d'en réduire le nombre, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Si pour beaucoup, leur mariage était une transaction familiale, pour eux c'était bien un mariage d'amour. Il était conscient de sa chance, et avait mis un point d'honneur à chérir son épouse et à le montrer à leur fils même si cela restait dans l'intimité de leur foyer.

Il avait transmis à son fils la maîtrise des émotions afin qu'il ne se ridiculise pas en public, ainsi que le respect des valeurs avait fait de son fils un érudit et tenait à ce qu'il ait une bonne maîtrise de la langue française afin d'honorer Armand Malefoy, un de leur plus grand et respectable ancêtre. Il savait que son fils était destiné à accomplir la destinée des Malefoy, et il comptait bien arriver à le guider. Drago se montrait réticent vis à vis de son avenir et Lucius avait compris qu'il aspirait à autre chose mais il ne pouvait le laisser faire, et il lui avait mis la pression. En conséquence, Drago avait cédé et poursuivi la voie qu'il lui était destinée. Il avait entamé ses études de droit ce qui avaient mis un terme aux doutes paternels. Lucius était ravi et fier de son fils, et celui-ci le combla lorsqu'il se mis à fréquenter la jolie et intelligente Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria avait le charme et la classe des grandes familles bourgeoises d'Angleterre, et Lucius connaissait relativement bien son père, il savait qu'un accord pouvait être passé avec cette famille sans trop de négociations. De plus Drago semblait s'être attaché à cette fille et Lucius se disait qu'il connaîtrait la même chance que lui. Tout était parfait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Épuisée, Hermione sortit du taxi qu'il la ramenait de chez Harry. Elle monta dans son appartement en espérant ne pas croiser sa concierge démoniaque, et commanda une pizza. Elle était pressée de trouver un nouveau logement et ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute dans ses recherches. Une fois, la commande passée, elle retourna dans son bureau et se réinstalla sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec son ordinateur. Les quarante cinq minutes suivantes furent plus fructueuses, elle était en train de parcourir avec avidité une annonce lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par le livreur, après avoir englouti la moitié de son repas, elle reprit l'annonce sur laquelle elle s'était arrêté et l'envoya par mail à ses amis afin d'avoir leur avis. Elle était enthousiaste, et prise d'une énergie nouvelle, elle commença par trier ses affaires de celles de Mathias, en essayant de deviner le nombre de cartons dont elle aurait besoin. Lors de son tri, elle tomba sur un album photos datant de Poudlard, celui consacré à son voyage en France avec la section Serdaigle. Elle revit avec plaisir les photos prises à Paris avec Madalena, Elle avait sciemment menti à Harry, bien sur qu'elle était nostalgique de Poudlard, mais pas de ses camarades sauf Madalena. Elle continua à se remémorer les fous rires qu'elle avait eu avec son amie, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une photo qui l'intrigua. Madalena était en premier plan tenant une affichette dans les mains, la photo avait été prise dans le bus. Hermione se souvenait l'avoir prise, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Drago y apparaissait en arrière plan. Assis seul quelques rangs plus loin, ses cheveux blonds platine en bataille, le bas de son visage masqué par le dossier du siège devant lui, il regardait dans leur direction. Le regard de Malefoy était différent de ceux qu'il lui faisait habituellement. Il était plus doux, et on pouvait y lire une expression que Hermione n'arrivait à définir, presque comme celle qu'il lui avait adressé lors du dernier cours de musique. Hermione secoua la tête et en plissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il portait des écouteurs sur le cliché, ce qui expliquait sûrement ce regard. Il ne lui était pas adressé, seulement une coïncidence lors de la prise de vue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allô, Blaise ? C'est Ginny Weasley, l'agent d'Hermione Granger !

Il y a des appels téléphoniques qui changent des vies, et après celui-ci, Blaise avait compris qu'il en faisait parti. Blaise sentait que cet appel allait changer la vie de son meilleur ami, son frère. Cependant avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Drago, il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Finalement, était-ce une réelle bonne idée d'inviter Hermione et Ginny à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago ? Même s'il se doutait que Drago allait être passablement énervé, voir furieux, Blaise savait que c'était une façon pour lui de masquer ses réelles émotions. Fichu Lucius ! Blaise avait toujours considéré le patriarche comme un substitut paternel même si son obsession de la maîtrise des sentiments l'agaçait au plus au point.

Aux dires de la rouquine, il lui semblait que Hermione ne serait pas ravie non plus. . Blaise avait donc promis à Ginny qu'aucun anciens élèves de leur promo de Poudlard ne seraient invités ! De toutes façons, Drago les avait toujours méprisés, Seuls Marcus Flint, et Adrian Pucey pouvaient comptés parmi les personnes qu'il appréciait et ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus âgés et ne devaient certainement pas connaître Hermione à cette époque. Rassuré par ces dernières pensées, il prit enfin le temps de répondre au SMS de Drago et se fit une joie d'accepter sa proposition. Il avait hâte de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.


	7. pour notre amour ce soir

Chapitre 7 : Pour notre amour ce soir

Hermione ne s'étonna pas de trouver Ginny si enthousiaste à l'idée de l'accompagner à Londres. Après tout, Ginny était d'origine anglaise et devait voir ce voyage comme une sorte de pèlerinage. Cependant, Hermione avait senti que la rouquine lui cachait quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le programme du vendredi soir. Soudainement, Ginny était devenu évasive, et s'était montré un peu nerveuse, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour Hermione. Tout en continuant l'emballage des ses affaires en vue de son déménagement imminent, Hermione essayait d'établir une stratégie afin de lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'en ce même instant sa meilleure amie en faisait de même.

-Bon qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Hermione, j'ai un truc à te dire !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient exprimé en même temps, ce qui les firent sourire. Décidément, elles se connaissaient vraiment bien ! Après un court instant, Hermione encouragea Ginny à poursuivre d'un coup de menton.

-Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que j'ai fait ça pour toi !

Hermione se raidit instantanément aux paroles de son amie, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas franchement aimer la suite.

-Voilà, le vendredi soir, on est invitées à un anniversaire.

-De qui ? Demanda froidement Hermione, même si elle avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

-Drago Malefoy, murmura Ginny anxieuse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie pour continuer d'emballer ses affaires. Celle-ci se mit à souffler après avoir retenu sa respiration suite à son aveux, persuadée de se faire hurler dessus par Hermione.

-J'ai pas dit que j'irai ! Cingla Hermione

-'Mione, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y ! Blaise m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas d'anciens de Poudlard que tu connais, et c'est une opportunité pour toi d'essayer de tourner la page sur cette période. Blaise a même laissé entendre que Drago s'excuserait, pour tout, ajouta Ginny.

Cette dernière affirmation était fausse, enfin pour le moment, mais Hermione n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Ginny décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et continua:

-S'il te plaît, 'Mione, en plus je pourrais me faire plein de contacts pour mon job, et toi ça fera de la pub pour ton film. Drago est la coqueluche des tabloïds anglais, et si on te voit là-bas, la Warner sera folle de joie !

-Je suppose que je dois lui faire un cadeau en plus ?

-Merci 'Mione ! Dit-elle en se jetant contre le dos de sa meilleure amie pour l'étreindre.

Hermione et Ginny finirent assez rapidement la mise en carton de ses affaires, mais pas assez vite au goût d'Hermione qui n'avait cessé de penser à Drago. Elle avait essayé d'établir une liste de tout ce qu'elle savait à son propos afin de lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait que vaguement connu Drago il y a 15 ans, et qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien à ses goûts actuels, hormis la musique qui lui semblait être la seule constante dans sa vie. Elle nota mentalement sur sa to-do list de faire quelques recherches à son sujet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Tu as fait quoi ? Hurla Drago !

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, j'ai invité Hermione et la rouquine à ton anniversaire dans 15 jours, au fait je considère que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, n'attends rien d'autre de ma part ! Blagua Blaise

Blaise était fier de son coup, Drago n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Cependant il avait préféré le prévenir et ne pas lui faire la surprise et il fut content de son choix. Drago était furieux, et qui sait comment il aurait réagi devant les filles. Il les aurait mises à la porte à coup sur !

Blaise laissa le temps à Drago de digérer la nouvelle et embraya sur un autre sujet qui ne risquerait pas de le fâcher

-Au fait comment va Narcissa ? S'enquit-il

A la mention de son nom, Drago se crispa encore plus, et Blaise comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il décida de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute :

-Drago, je sais que tu déteste te confier, mais là t'es tellement tendu que tu vas faire une rupture d'anévrisme ! Parles, s'il te plaît !

\- Elle sait !

Blaise laissa passer quelques secondes afin de laisser Drago développer sa réponse, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, ce qu'il l'énerva un peu. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou:

\- Bordel Drago, tu pourrais être plus clair ? Ça devient fatiguant à la longue de jouer au cluedo avec toi et tes pensées ! S'emporta Blaise

-Mère sait pour mes sentiments.

\- Ok, elle sait quoi exactement ?

\- Elle sait ce que je ressens pour Elle et depuis combien de temps.

\- Tu as le droit de prononcer son nom tu sais ! C'est pas tabou, bref que t'as dit Narcissa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis parti avant, lâcha Drago.

Blaise lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, il en avait marre de l'attitude du blond. Il ne comprenait pas l'ambivalence de son ami, mutique au possible concernant ses sentiments lorsqu'il faut les exprimer oralement, et pourtant si prolifique à l'écrit ! Il laissa quelques instants à son ami pour se remettre de cet aveu, pendant ce temps il lui servit un verre, lui tendit et l'encouragea d'un regard à poursuivre sa confession.

-Mère m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'éprouvais ces sentiments. J'ai essayé de nier mais elle m'a sorti toute une liste d'arguments prouvant le contraire. Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Mec, écoute je comprends que c'est pas facile de baisser la garde devant elles, tu n'a pas été éduqué comme ça mais tu l'a bien fait devant moi et tu n'en es pas mort pour autant. C'est de toutes façons trop tôt pour te déclarer devant Hermione, mais tu pourrais déjà en parler avec ta mère. Elle t'aime, elle ne te jugera pas, je peux venir si tu veux ? Et si tu ne veux pas le faire de vive voix, appelle-la !

-Je vais y réfléchir, concéda Drago

Blaise ne s'inquiétait pas de la réponse de son ami. S'il voulait du temps pour y réfléchir, c'est qu'au fond de lui, il savait déjà que c'était la seule solution. Il n'insista pas et préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet comme sa tournée promo et sa future série de concerts prévus pour cet été.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce Lundi après-midi, Hermione sortit de l'agence immobilière un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle avait enfin trouver un nouveau logement, et son déménagement était prévu pour la fin de la semaine, elle aurait jusqu'au Mercredi suivant pour prendre ses marques dans son nouveau logement avant son départ pour Londres le jeudi dans la matinée. Son rendez-vous avec la Warner se déroulant le vendredi matin pour un petit-déjeuner / conférence. Elle décida de faire un tour dans son futur quartier afin de s'imprégner de son ambiance et faire quelques repérages. Elle rejoignit enfin Antonio pour préparer ses tenues pour Londres. Antonio lui offrait toujours ses services en matières de mode même si elle ne le sollicitait que pour les grandes occasions. L'après midi passée en sa compagnie l'avait rassuré. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, sa voix ensoleillée et son regard bienveillant lui rappelait toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait surmontée grâce à lui. En rentrant dans son désormais ancien appartement, elle se mit en tête de travailler un peu son entretien avec la Warner à venir. Après tout c'était sur sa to-do list, enfin c'était ça ou rompre avec Mathias et pour l'instant elle s'y refusait tant qu'elle n'avait pas déménagé. Puis elle se remémora l'autre tâche qu'elle y avait ajouté : trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Drago Malefoy. Et ça lui posait problème également.

Qu'offrir à un homme que vous avez «connu » ? « fréquenter » ? Elle ne savait déjà pas comment définir leur « relation » ! Elle se dit qu'elle allait opter pour un cadeau bateau, style écharpe ou gants mais il est né en juin ! Un parfum ? Trop personnel. Un livre ? Elle ne savait pas si il lisait même si elle se doutait que si. Et puis avec les livres, on peut faire passer des messages et elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle se décida donc de s'abaisser à le googler, après tout peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose comme son équipe de sport préférée ou un truc du genre. Au terme d'une demi-heure de recherche internet, elle n'avait presque pas avancé. Autant sa vie sentimentale avait l'air de déchaîner les passions, ses mensurations étaient rappelées à chaque parutions, à croire qu'il était mannequin, autant rien sur ses goûts culinaires, sportifs ou autres. Elle faisait chou blanc. Il lui restait que la dernière option, ses réseaux sociaux! Peut-être qu'il mentionnait un lieu ou un intérêt quelconque pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Les « célébrités » dans son genre avaient la fâcheuse manie d'y étaler leur vie privée. Mais là encore, rien. Son instagram n'était qu'une succession de photos de studio d'enregistrement, d'instruments de musique et de photos promotionnelles pour son album. Il y avait seulement 4 photos de nourriture, un exploit dans le microcosme que représente Instagram. Sa dernière option était d'aller sur sa chaîne youtube, mais elle avait l'impression d'être une groupie. Elle se décida à quand même franchir le pas, de toutes façons, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle lança la première vidéo proposée par l'algorithme, c'était la chanson qu'il avait chanté sur le plateau de Quotidien, elle préféra changer. Même si elle la trouvait jolie, elle la connaissait déjà et elle ne lui avait pas appris grand chose. Elle enclencha la seconde vidéo, et quelques notes de piano se jouèrent :

 _Je regarde le plafond_

 _Car je ne peux plus entendre mon souffle_

 _Les mots que nous avons prononcés sont trop fort_

 _Nous sommes allés si loin_

 _Que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _Se battre et traverser ça, ça en vaux le coup_

 _N'abandonnons pas_

 _Il y a déjà tant de combats en moi_

 _Et ils ne s'arrêteront pas_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous ne laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _Je suis écrasé par le poids de nos silences_

 _De ces mots qui ne sortent pas_

 _Je sais juste les écrire_

 _Et dire pardon sans le son_

 _Nous sommes allés si loin_

 _Que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit_

 _Mais nous pouvons essayer d'en parler_

 _Avant que nous soyons définitivement perdu_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _Se battre et traverser ça, ça en vaux le coup_

 _N'abandonnons pas_

 _Il y a déjà tant de combat en moi_

 _Et ils ne s'arrêteront pas_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous ne laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _J'ai été terriblement inhumain_

 _T'utilisant comme exutoire_

 _Et tu as été terriblement en colère_

 _Me sortant tous tes griefs_

 _Et je vois où nous en sommes_

 _Je sais que nous sommes blessés_

 _Et je sais pour quoi il faut se battre_

 _Pour notre amour ce soir._

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _Se battre et traverser ça, ça en vaux le coup_

 _N'abandonnons pas_

 _Il y a déjà tant de combat en moi_

 _Et ils ne s'arrêteront pas_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas idiots_

 _Nous ne laisserons pas tomber cet amour tendre_

 _Notre amour, notre amour, notre amour_

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, Hermione referma son ordinateur. Décidemment, elle n'était pas prête à quitter Mathias.


	8. Go to London

Chapitre 8 :

La semaine avait défilé à la vitesse de l'éclair, entre la tournée promo, ses cartons de déménagement à faire, et la préparation de son entretien crucial avec la Warner, Hermione était épuisée. Le samedi matin, c'est accompagnée de Ginny, Harry, et Antonio qu'elle entreprit de charger ses cartons dans le camion de location. 35 cartons, un fauteuil, et quelques babioles plus tard, elle était enfin installé dans son nouveau refuge. Ses nouveaux meubles devaient être livrés dans l'après-midi, et elle les attendait de pied ferme. Le plus important étant son lit. Elle avait décidé de ne rien reprendre de son ancienne vie, tout lui rappelant sans cesse Mathias. Seul son magnifique fauteuil en cuir marron la suivrait, sa banquette sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de bureau lui manquerait assurément. En arrivant à demeure , elle prit quelques instant pour contempler les lieux.

Son nouvel appartement, situé deuxième étage sans ascenseur, était composé une entrée donnant sur un long couloir central, sur la gauche une première porte donnait sur une cuisine moderne, la seconde sur son bureau-bibliothèque et la porte du fond sur sa salle de bain avec baignoire ! A droite du couloir, la vaste ouverture donnait sur un grand salon ensoleillé avec cheminée et derrière la deuxième porte toujours sur la droite se trouvait sa chambre. Toutes les fenêtres du côté droit de l'appartement donnait sur la rue calme et les autres donnaient sur la petite cour en copropriété de l'immeuble. Les plafonds étaient hauts et le parquet à chevrons complétaient l'esprit haussmannien du lieu. Elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur, et était bien décidée à en faire son foyer. Les murs étaient encore blancs mais elle réfléchissait déjà à la future couleur des pièces. Elle se disait qu'elle feraient peut-être quelques travaux de décoration d'ici la fin de l'été. Elle faudrait juste qu'elle réussisse à amadouer ses amis pour obtenir leur aide.

Elle repensait à sa to-list, et était plutôt fière d'elle, travailler : check, déménager : check, Rompre avec Mathias : en stand by, trouver un cadeau pour Malefoy : fail. Bon deux sur quatre en plus ou moins quinze jours, c'était déjà pas si mal. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se faisait autant de souci pour l'anniversaire du blond, alors qu'elle y allait juste pour faire plaisir à Ginny. Hermione n'étant pas dupe, elle avait bien compris que l'un des deux garçons lui plaisait. Elle misait sur Blaise car Ginny n'était pas du genre à se pâmer d'admiration pour un idiot comme Malefoy, à moins que celle-ci ne cherche à le signer dans son agence ! Chose que Hermione redoutait, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue. Si Malefoy devenait un client de Ginny, elle serait obliger de partager sa meilleure amie avec ce crétin, et cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, pas du tout pour être exact.

Houhou la Terre appelle Hermione !

La main de sa meilleure amie passa de haut en bas devant son visage et Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle prétexta être troublé par son rendez-vous avec la Warner, mais ses amis ne semblaient pas dupes. A tort, ils devaient penser qu'elle était touchée à cause de sa situation vis à vis de Mathias, et Hermione ne les détrompa pas, jamais elle ne leur aurait avouer que c'était Malefoy qui le perturbait autant. Quelques heures plus tard, ses meubles livrés et montés, Hermione prit une douche bien chaude, enfila un pyjama et glissa avec délice dans son nouveau lit. Aujourd'hui commençait sa nouvelle vie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Drago avait son portable en main et qu'il observait le numéro de téléphone de sa mère affiché sur l'écran. Appeler ? ne pas appeler ? Il se posait la question, il savait qu'il était incorrect d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa mère, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de la tenir en face à face avec elle. C'était la solution de facilité. La peur de son jugement, et la honte qu'il ressentait le paralysait. Il fit alors la pire chose possible pour lui, il décida de reporter cette conversation à sa prochaine entrevue avec sa mère, soit le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il s'infligerait pareille torture maintenant, au risque de se montrer grossier, alors qu'il pouvait tout à fait gagner un peu de temps, et préparer ses réponses lors de ces temps morts dans sa tournée promotionnelle. Actuellement, il était dans une chambre d'hôtel à Berlin. Sa tournée se concentrait essentiellement sur les grandes capitales européennes. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'allemand et ça le faisait bien rire. Il avait l'impression d'être un vrai touriste pour une fois. Il devait rentrer le lendemain à Londres en fin de soirée.

Il se servi un verre de whisky prit dans le mini-bar, et l'englouti d'une traite. Il avait renoncer à cacher une bouteille dans ses bagages et commençait à le regretter. La perspective de revoir Hermione dans une dizaine de jours l'angoissait. Il savait que c'était irrationnel comme réaction, après tout elle était humaine comme lui. Malgré tout, elle l'impressionnait et l'intimidait depuis de nombreuses années. Il se s'était jamais senti aussi idiot de toute sa vie que lorsqu'il était en sa pré peu d'occasion d'avoir une conversation avec elle s'était toujours soldé par un échec cuisant.

 _Poudlard, 14 ans plus tôt_

 _La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves s'engouffrent dans leurs classes. Hermione et Madalena rentrent en classe en riant. Comme à chaque cours de Français, Hermione est en face de Drago. Leur professeure ayant disposé les tables en forme de U afin de pouvoir faire interagir les élèves entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient donc chacun d'un coté de la salle et leur professeur au centre. Drago observait discrètement Hermione, elle discutait encore avec son amie, et il se demandait quel est le sujet de la conversation qui l'a faisait tant sourire, et la rendait si belle._

 _Mlle Marquèz, taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, et Mlle Granger changez de place !_

 _La Professeure tournait sur elle-même à la recherche d'une place libre._

 _Tenez, mettez-vous à côté de Monsieur Malefoy !_

 _Drago sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses pensées par la Professeure de Français qui demandait à Hermione de changer de place._

 _Hermione s'exécuta, rouge de honte et les larmes aux yeux, de s'être fait réprimander par sa professeure préférée. De son côté Drago s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées._

 _La professeure enchaîna le reste du cours, lorsque Hermione se pencha légèrement vers Drago. Il sentit son odeur envahir ses narines, un mélange de roses, de vanille et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. C'était capiteux, sucré mais pas écœurant pour autant. Il se laissa submergé par cette senteur enivrante qui affolait son cœur et il se reteint de justesse d'enfouir son nez dans les jolies boucles de la brune._

 _Dis, je dois rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?_

 _Aucune idée, lâcha Drago du bout des lèvres._

 _Okay, je vais lui demander à la fin de l'heure, ça sonne dans combien de temps ?_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre_

 _-10 minutes_

 _Hermione remercia Drago et lança un regard interrogatif à une Madalena amusée et située dorénavant en face d'elle ! Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, délivrant alors des dizaines d'élèves de leurs classes. Resté en retrait avec Blaise, Drago observa Hermione s'approchant du bureau professoral :_

 _Madame, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, pourrais-je reprendre ma place initiale au prochain cours ?_

 _Malheureusement non Mlle Granger, votre changement de place est définitif. Vous le savez pourtant, tout bavardage inutile est puni, je vous en fait la démonstration la semaine dernière avec messieurs Thomas et Finnigan !_

 _Drago exultait, son visage était impassible mais ses yeux le trahissaient, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Blaise qui le regardait d'un air moqueur._

Ce souvenir était une preuve de son échec parmi tant d'autres, le seul avantage de ce changement de place avait été que ses notes de français n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes, car lorsqu'il divaguait trop à son sujet, il n'avait aucun scrupules à copier sur elle. A cette pensée un sourire en coin était apparu sur le visage de Drago. La totalité de ses souvenirs d'elle à Poudlard étaient comme celui-ci : doux et amer à la fois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny s'était toujours considéré comme étant quelqu'un de chanceuse, elle avait une famille qu'elle adorait même si elle la trouvait parfois envahissante. En même temps être la dernière d'une fratrie de septs enfants et en étant la seule fille n'est jamais gage d'une vie tranquille. Elle adorait son job où elle s'épanouissait chaque jour, elle ne vivait pas dans un appartement minable, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais elle n'était pas à plaindre. La seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique était sa vie sentimentale chaotique. Sur ce plan Hermione et elle était vraiment semblable. Après quelques flirts sans importance, elle était tombé folle amoureuse de Harry, tout en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci était gay et en couple. Cela avait duré deux ans ! Deux ans durant lesquelles elle avait souffert puis s'était résignée. Depuis elle papillonnait à droite à gauche, et elle s'en contentait largement. Cependant, sa rencontre avec Blaise Zabini ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. La conversation téléphonique d'il y a quelque jours avait confirmé son envie de mieux le connaître. Il semblait porter un intérêt sincère à son ami Drago, et ne s'était jamais montré moqueur ou hostile envers Hermione ou elle-même. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir à Londres, et c'est avec un soin tout particulier qu'elle avait préparé ses valises pour son départ prévu dans deux heures. Ne sachant pas quel genre de soirée était prévu pour l'anniversaire du blond, elle avait décidé d'emporter sa robe fétiche. Noire, babydoll, avec le haut en dentelle, elle savait qu'elle était irrésistible dedans.

'Mione ! Le taxi est là, dépêche toi on y va ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention de son amie.

C'est bon ! J'arrive ! J'avais juste oublier mon chargeur de portable, se justifia Hermione qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

En route, mauvaise troupe ! S'exclama Ginny en tapant dans ses mains.

Après être descendues, elles s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière du taxi, et Ginny profita de ce moment pour poser une question pas si anodine :

Au fait 'Mione ? Tu vas offrir quoi comme cadeau à Drago ?

Hum ? Je sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je verrai sur place, en dernier recours je lui offrirai un verre au bar et ça suffira.

T'es sérieuse ?

Gin' ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je suis déjà bien gentille de t'accompagner afin que tu puisse draguer son pote, alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin s'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-elle moqueuse devant l'air outrée de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny n'insista pas , mais elle savait que Hermione lui avait délibérément menti, bien sur qu'elle avait cherché quoi offrir au blond sinon elle ne l'aurai pas piqué au vif à propos de Blaise pour détourner son attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'installèrent dans l'Eurostar après les formalités douanières d'usage. Hermione profita du voyage pour relire ses notes pour son entretien avec la Warner. Elle espérait pouvoir les convaincre de pouvoir travailler seule et à distance. Elle redoutait qu'ils l'obligent à avoir un second auteur et encore pire : vivre à Londres. Elle venait à peine de reconstruire sa vie en France, même si elle n'avait pas encore eu d'explications en face à face avec Mathias. Elle voulait finir sa to-do lit !

Ginny, de son côté, finalisait quelques contrats mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses documents, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle espérait qu'Hermione réussisse à surmonter sa relation avec Mathias sans pour autant se fermer émotionnellement aux hommes. Elle savait qu'il était dur de faire confiance à une autre personne surtout lorsque des sentiments amoureux étaient en jeu, mais elle savait aussi que ça en valait la peine. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter trop vite avec Blaise, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas projeter sur lui ses désirs et surtout elle ne voulait pas l'idéaliser. Elle se promit même de ne pas coucher avec lui tout de suite, chose assez exceptionnelle pour elle.

Toutes à leurs réflexions, elles arrivèrent enfin à St Pancras. Elle rejoignirent leur hôtel près de St Paul's Street et s'installèrent dans leur suite. Hermione avait insisté pour partager la même chambre que Ginny et cette dernière en était enchantée au vu de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. Elle connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas (plus?) du genre à ramener un mec pour la soirée. Elles allèrent se balader un peu dans Camden Town pour faire un tour dans les friperies que Hermione adore et rentrèrent assez tôt pour dîner au Breakfast Club. La journée du lendemain allait être riches en émotions pour les jeunes femmes.


	9. Entretiens

Chapitre : 9 : Entretiens

Drago était rentré la veille assez tard, et n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller boire un verre avec Blaise afin de lui raconter ses 15 jours de promo intense qui venait de passer. Il se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Ce n'était pas de l'excitation pourtant, plutôt de l'appréhension. Aujourd'hui, il devait aller déjeuner avec sa mère pour son anniversaire, et il savait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir ne serait pas la plus agréable pour lui. Il finit par se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, en croisant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il grogna :

Joyeux anniversaire mec !

Il prit quelques secondes pour s'observer : grand, une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours qu'il lui vaudrait une critique de sa mère, des cheveux blonds désordonnés dont quelques mèches cachaient deux perles grises surmontant de légers cernes bleutés qui trahissaient sa fatigue, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un Malefoy. Il avait les traits tirés mais cela n'entachait pas sa beauté pour autant. Les femmes le trouvaient séduisant, bien avant sa nouvelle notoriété.

L'eau brûlante de sa douche finit par le relaxer quelque peu, et il finit le reste de ses ablutions matinales. Il prit le temps de choisir soigneusement sa tenue afin de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise au vu de son entretien avec sa mère.

L'air londonien de ce 5 Juin était déjà doux et annonçait une des premières journées chaudes de la saison. Les passants grouillaient dans les rues et les terrasses commençaient à être envahis de touristes. Drago pénétra dans le restaurant et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa table. Il s'y installa, attendant nerveusement sa mère. Il tapotait le bord de la table de sa main droite et sa jambe gauche était agité de soubresauts frénétiques. Il commanda un whisky afin de se donner un peu de courage et une contenance par la même occasion. Narcissa Malefoy arriva en même temps que sa commande et haussa un sourcil à la vue de celle-ci. Elle commanda un gin, et vint étreindre son fils qui parut surpris. Sa mère était quelqu'un de chaleureux, mais qui se refusait à des démonstrations physiques en public, trouvant cela vulgaire et déplacé.

Joyeux anniversaire mon fils.

Merci mère.

As-tu déjà commandé ?

Non, je vous attendais !

Pas pour la boisson en tout cas ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Drago savait pertinemment que sa mère mourait d'envie d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, mais le lieu ne s'y prêtant pas, elle allait lui proposer une promenade dans un parc quelconque après le repas. Le déjeuner se déroula en toute quiétude où chacun raconta les diverses anecdotes qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés cette dernière quinzaine de jours. Drago l'écouta avec un intérêt feint mais poli. Il eu un sursaut de courage lorsqu'il proposa de lui-même la balade botanique, confirmant ainsi à sa mère qu'il était prêt à parler. Il lui tendit le bras et ils se mirent à marcher.

\- Alors quel est le programme prévu par notre cher Blaise ? Il t'emmène encore dans un de ces lieux de débauche favoris ?

\- Je ne pense pas mère, au vu de la liste des invités, je n'ai pas oser le questionner sur le lieu de la fête. Je suppose un club, ou un salon d'hôtel. Rien de graveleux.

\- Astoria sera présente ?

\- Non mère, Astoria est partie aux États-Unis pour les deux prochains mois, elle reviendra début Août il me semble. Souhaitez-vous la revoir ?

\- Transmets-lui mon amitié mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la revoir au vu de tes sentiments pour Miss Granger.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère soit si directe avec lui. Généralement, elle réservait ce genre de pique à son père. Il encaissa sans broncher :

\- Je lui transmettrai.

\- Drago, s'il te plaît, abordons le vrai sujet de cette promenade. Tu m'a avoué les sentiments qui t'animent, et tu es parti comme un voleur. J'ai eu la gentillesse de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur jusqu'à maintenant. Alors s'il te plaît parles moi !

Drago senti la prise de sa mère se raffermir sur son bras droit, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Quelque chose s'effondra au fond de lui. Il laissa un flot incroyable de paroles sortir de sa bouche sans même chercher à le contrôler :

\- Je l'ai aperçu la première fois lors de notre quatrième année à Poudlard à l'infirmerie lorsque j'ai accompagné cet idiot de Théodore Nott. Je l'avais trouvé jolie et elle m'avait fusillé du regard. J'en ai conclu qu'elle avait du caractère. Je l'ai cherché quelques temps mais sans succès. Je l'ai retrouvé l'année suivante lorsque nous avons intégré la section Serdaigle, j'ai enfin su son nom. J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention mais elle m'a méprisé. Et en trois ans, je n'ai jamais su tenir une conversation intéressante avec elle. Je ne lui inspirais qu'indifférence ou agacement, mais malgré cela je l'admirai, pas seulement pour sa beauté mais aussi pour son intelligence, son goût pour la lecture et son courage. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il lui ait arrivé pendant cette période. Malgré toute les épreuves que la vie semblait mettre sur son chemin, elle venait chaque jours en cours.

-Lui as-tu déjà manifesté ton admiration ?

Non, jamais mère

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

5h03, c'était l'heure qui s'affichait sur son téléphone portable. Son réveil ne devait sonner que dans cinquante-sept minutes, mais Hermione était déjà réveillée. Son rendez-vous avec la Warner l'avait empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, elle stressait et elle savait que la journée à venir allait être une des plus importante de sa vie. Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête ses arguments afin de convaincre les responsables de la laisser travailler à distance. Une partie de l'action du deuxième tome de la saga se déroulant à Paris, elle prétexterait avoir besoin d'être dans le décor décrit dans le livre afin d'honorer le travail de sa grand-mère. Surtout qu'une partie de l'histoire avait un certain caractère autobiographique pour elle. Au pire, elle ferait un caprice et ils seraient obliger de céder à l'héritière des droits de la saga qu'elle est. A 5h37, elle ne tenait plus, elle finit par se lever et aller prendre une douche, au risque de réveiller Ginny. Une fois séchée, elle enfila un pantalon noir ample, une chemise cintrée manches trois quart bordeaux et se posta sur la terrasse de la suite. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette et était à deux doigts d'appeler le chasseur de l'hôtel pour se procurer sa drogue. Cela faisait pourtant six ans qu'elle avait arrêté, juste un mois avant de céder aux avances de Mathias. On lui avait conseillé plusieurs méthodes, ce qui l'avait conduit à rencontrer Sybille Trelawnay, hypnotiseuse de son état. Pour Hermione, cela l'avait tellement choquée qu'on puisse lui présenter un charlatan pareil, qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle saurait arrêter toute seule. Elle avait réussi, mais aujourd'hui représentait un cas d'urgence. Elle se faufila jusqu'au salon commun de la suite à la recherche du téléphone, lorsqu'elle aperçu un paquet flambant neuf posé en évidence à côté du menu du room-service. Elle le saisi et remarqua la note que Ginny lui avait posé jusque en dessus :

\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, tu en méritera une quand ton contrat avec la Warner sera signé, en attendant je garde le briquet ! GW

PS : ce qui se passe à Londres reste à Londres, hors de question que tu refumes quotidiennement une fois à Paris !

Hermione sourit à la vue du petit mot de sa meilleure amie. Elle retourna à la salle de bain afin de se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et au des dégâts causé par sa quasi nuit blanche, elle se dit qu'elle avait la chance d'être une femme et de pouvoir se maquiller librement. Après un massage facial, sa crème anti-âge, et un léger ravalement de façade comme Ginny appelait ça, elle avait une tête bien plus présentable. Elle se promit de faire une sieste cet après-midi avant la soirée de débauche organisé pour l'anniversaire du stupide blond AKA Drago Malefoy. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau à lui offrir et elle envisageait très sérieusement à lui offrir un verre au bar en guise de cadeau. Elle avait émis cette idée sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais elle commençait à paniquer. A 6h45, Ginny émergea enfin, et passa commande au room-service, Hermione se força à avaler un thé et un croissant mais le nœud à l'estomac présent depuis son réveil sembla se tordre de plus en plus. A 7h25, elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel, ses notes sous le bras, s'engouffra dans un Cab et rejoignit l'immeuble de bureaux de la Warner dans le quartier de la City.

Le Hall de l'immeuble était tout vitré, le comptoir de la réception se trouvait le long du mur droit juste sous les lettres dorés : WARNER. Le côté gauche du hall était envahi par une multitude de fauteuils rouges et de petites tables basses dorées. Sur le mur du fond se découpaient les portes de 5 ascenseurs, entre chaque portes une affiche d'un film du studio étaient accrochés. L'affiche du premier volet de la saga « Un soupçon de magie » se trouvait entre les portes du deuxième et du troisième ascenseurs en partant de la gauche. Hermione sourit devant ce classement implicite, le film était le deuxième plus gros films du studio. Après s'être présentée à la réceptionniste, on la conduisit au 7ème étage et la fit patienter dans un salon décoré de la même manière que l'espace d'attente du hall, mais ici la moquette marron entrelacée de fils dorés et les lumières plus douces rendaient l'endroit plus chaleureux et intime. Il lui rappelait inconsciemment son bureau-bibliothèque à Paris.

Un certain Neville Longdubat vint la rejoindre, et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de conférence où trônait une immense table en bois ovale avec 12 fauteuils en velours rouges autour. Sur le mur de droite était projetée la bande annonce du 1er film, le mur du fond était entièrement vitré et laissait entrevoir la Tamise, et contre le mur de gauche un énorme buffet croulait sous les douceurs : pâtisseries, viennoiseries, confitures, beurre et différents jus de fruits accompagnaient les boissons chaudes. Cette opulence gastronomique souleva quelques peu le cœur d'Hermione. On lui indiqua un siège au milieu de la table dos à la Tamise. Neville lui déposa un thé ainsi qu'un dossier d'une vingtaine de centimètres d'épaisseur. Le dossier était très sobrement étiqueté : USDM : numéro 2

Hermione entreprit de sortir ses notes, elle venait à peine de les déposer à côté du dossier de la Warner qu'un troupeau d'assistants, et de responsables entra dans la salle de conférence. Elle inspira un grand coup, ça y était, le jeu allait commencer.

En bout de table, dos à l'écran, le directeur d'exploitation du film se présenta comme étant Kingsley Shackebolt. C'était un homme grand, noir avec une voix grave qui lui faisait penser à Antonio et Hermione fut rassuré, il ne semblait pas être un despote. Amélia Bones, la responsable juridique se trouvait sur sa droite à deux place d'Hermione, Amos Diggory le responsable de la distribution se trouvait en face d'elle. On lui présenta brièvement les autres personnes conviées : Dirk Cresswell pour le sitting, Barty Croupton pour l'exploitation des produits commerciaux, Ludovic Verpey pour l'événementiel et les relations presses. Hermione n'avait pas retenu tous les noms et postes des personnes présentes. Seuls les 6 premières personnes avaient leurs importances à ses yeux. Une sublime femme noire aux yeux violets entra en retard avec des airs de diva et Hermione la reconnu de suite : Mme Salima Zabini. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois en vrai : lors d'une réunion parents-profs à Poudlard et lors de la soirée des correspondants. En apercevant Hermione, elle eu un sourire éclatant et hocha la tête en guise de bonjour.

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes au complet, tout le monde connaît tout le monde, on va pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet ! S'exclama Kingsley

« Heure-mayo-ni », Pensez-vous pouvoir nous livrer la version définitive avant le 1er septembre ? Demanda Diggory

Hermione grimaça légèrement à l'entente de son prénom prononcé à l'anglaise, elle détestait vraiment ça, mais se força à ne rien laisser paraître et répondit :

Pourquoi avant le 1er Septembre ?

Parce qu'on pourra l'annoncer aux jeunes lecteurs pour leurs rentrée en guise de cadeau ! Et qu'on aimerait commencer le tournage début Novembre aux premières neiges en Écosse.

D'accord mais j'ai quelques exigences ! Déclara Hermione

Amélia Bones se pencha en avant avec un sourcil levé :

Qui sont ? Demanda Amélia

\- Je travaille de chez moi à Paris, seule, appel via skyp fois par semaine avec la personne votre choix, deux meeting mensuels le premier ici à Londres, le second à Paris dans les locaux de mon agent Ginny Weasley.

Amélia et Kingsley se concertent du regard, quelques froncements de sourcils et un hochement de tête plus tard :

D'accord, céda Kingsley

Attendez ! Quand est-il de ma proposition ? S'exclama Verpey

Quelle proposition ? Interrogea Hermione

Nous souhaiterions faire de vous une ambassadrice de la saga, surtout en France et au Royaume-Unis car vous parlez couramment les deux langues. Et dans le cadre de ce nouveau statut, nous aimerions avoir un contrôle plus étroit de votre image, pour l'instant le public ne vous connaît pas encore assez bien, mais dès que le second film sortira cela va changer et il nous faudra gérer votre notoriété et ses retombées.

Et en quoi ce « contrôle plus étroit » consiste ? Grinça Hermione

Nous devons savoir qui vous fréquentez amicalement, et amoureusement !

Je suis célibataire depuis peu, mes amis sont mon agent Ginny avec qui vous devriez parler de ça, Harry Potter le célèbre organisateur de soirée parisiennes, et Antonio Gonzalez, mon styliste.

Et n'oubliez pas mon fils Blaise, et son ami Drago Malefoy, intervient Salima Zabini

Hermione, interloquée, regarda Salima avec les yeux ronds.

Vous êtes bien invitée à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago ce soir, non ? ajouta-t-elle

En effet, répondit plus froidement Hermione

Ludo Verpey avait l'air d'exulter et se retenait à grand peine de sautiller sur son siège. L'annonce de l'invitation avait provoqué son effet, des murmures parcoururent la salle de conférence, et Hermione avait envie d'arracher les yeux de Salima. Ce rendez-vous était censé être un petit-déjeuner d'affaire où elle devait juste être présentée à la nouvelle équipe du film, et négocier la date de remise du scénario ainsi que ces conditions de travail. Au lieu de ça, elle en venait à parler de sa vie sentimentale inexistante, et de son « amitié » plus ou moins réelle avec l'autre crétin peroxydé. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire d'anniversaire. Elle se força à garder son calme lors de la suite de cet entretien, et la conversation dévia sur les différents détails du tournage. Un nouveau rendez-vous avait été pris pour mi-juillet et elle avait habilement négocié pour que celui-ci se déroule à Paris, en prétextant que Dirk Cresswell pourrait en profiter pour commencer son sitting. Une fois sortie, elle se fit la promesse de trucider Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy.

Alors ça vous a plu? Promis la semaine prochaine, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de Drago et il y aura du Dramione à gogo! et même si vous êtes sage et que vous m'écrivez une petite review il y aura encore du Dramione la semaine suivante! hihi! (En vrai même sans reviews, les deux semaines qui viennent seront en mode Dramione!)


	10. Happy Birthday Drago

**Coucou chers lecteurs!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil faite pour cette histoire! Elle me tient à coeur car certains faits relatés sont autobiographiques. Voici quelques petites précisions pour ceux qui se demandent:**

 **Ron ne fait pas partie de l'histoire, déjà parce que c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas plus que ça (pas taper) mais je n'aime pas le Ronbashing pour autant, c'est plus facile de le faire avec un OC**

 **Pour l'instant Harry n'est pas très présent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive bientôt!**

 **Voilà pour les précisions, maintenant place au chapitre très attendu! Bon anniversaire Drago!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Happy Birthday Drago

Drago regagna son appartement après ce déjeuner éprouvant avec sa mère. Il voulait faire une sieste avant sa super soirée d'anniversaire organisée par Blaise. Le connaissant, il aurait besoin d'être en forme. Le soleil londonien tapait déjà dur, et Drago était en nage. Il ne savait pas si c'était la température, le malaise du déjeuner ou le stress de la revoir, mais il était clair qu'une bonne douche s'imposait. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il entendit Blaise au téléphone avec une femme manifestement. Au ton et au phrasé employé par son ami, Drago en déduisit qu'il était en grande conversation avec sa mère. Salima Zabini devait raconter une anecdote visiblement très drôle car Blaise s'était vautré dans le canapé et riait comme un bossu, ponctuant ses rires de « t'es sérieuse ? » « c'est pas vrai ! » « j'aurai payé cher pour voir sa tête ». Drago salua son ami, et mimant du bout des lèvres un « dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part ! » Blaise finit par raccrocher au bout de dix minutes et d'un énième « moi aussi je t'aime maman ».

-c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ? Demanda Drago

-Resto entre mecs puis soirée au Hoxton Club ! Ça te va ?

-Merci vieux, c'est nickel ! Resto avec Adrian et Marcus ?

Blaise acquiesça et Drago était soulagé, ce programme lui laissait le temps de se saouler au restaurant avant d'enchaîner la soirée au club avec tous les invités, enfin surtout une invitée. Blaise lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il soit prêt pour 19h30. Le repas se déroula au son des multiples toast pour fêter son anniversaire, Drago se sentait plus détendu, et plus confiant à l'idée de la revoir. A 23h00, Drago et ses amis quittèrent le restaurant et rejoignirent à pied les autres invités dans le club situé à quelques rues de là. A peine arrivés, qu'une foule de paparazzi les assaillirent, certains n'hésitant pas à essayer de forcer le barrage mis en place par la sécurité de l'hôtel. Après une pause de 30 secondes exactement devant les photographes, ils entrèrent dans le hall et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur en direction du premier sous-sol.

Le Hoxton Club s'étalait sur toute la surface du sous-sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes tentures bleues nuit, le bar sur la gauche était en métal bronze. De petites alcôves se formaient sur le mur du fond juste derrière les platines du DJ, et au centre de la pièce, la piste de danse regorgeaient déjà d'invités. A son apparition, tout le monde hurla « Happy Birthday Drago ! », et Drago alla les embrasser pour les remercier. Il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des gens présents mais peu lui importait. Il ne voulait voir qu'une seule personne et après un coup d'œil circulaire sur la foule, il constata qu'elle n'était pas là. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit en retard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione regagna son hôtel après son rendez-vous catastrophique avec les responsables de la Warner et devant son air paniqué, Ginny prit peur.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Horrible ! Tu aurais du venir, c'était atroce, j'ai rarement été aussi humiliée !

-Raconte !

Hermione lui fit un compte-rendu rapide, et Ginny grimaça, ne comprenant que trop bien le malaise de son amie. Elle lui servit un verre de vin et lui offrit comme promis sa cigarette. Elle l'incita à faire une sieste pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle lui jura de la réveiller vers 19h. A l'heure prévue, elle la réveilla et Hermione repassa sous la douche. En ressortant, elle put constater que Ginny était presque prête, toute apprêtée dans sa jolie robe noire à dentelle. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise pour extraire la robe que Antonio lui avait choisi. C'était une robe porte feuille en soie vert bouteille à fines bretelles avec un joli liseré doré le long du décolleté. Elle était légère, parfaite pour le temps lourd de cette soirée de juin. Après un maquillage léger, Hermione compléta sa tenue d'escarpins dorés. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Ginny et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, elle dîneraient au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de rejoindre le club en sous sol où la fête se déroulerait. Ginny lui avait indiqué que Blaise avait choisi ce club lorsqu'il avait su qu'elles séjournerait ici. Hermione interpréta cela comme un signal plus qu'évident de leur attirance mutuelle. Lors du dîner Ginny titilla Hermione au sujet du cadeau ou plutôt de l'absence de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Drago, et Hermione se rembrunit aussi tôt. A 22h30, elles remontèrent dans leur suite pour retoucher leur maquillage et leur tenue. Hermione décida de laisser son sac et de ne garder que la clé magnétique de la chambre qu'elle glissa soigneusement dans son soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Ce que Ginny lui fit remarquer :

-Hermione, on la voit et ça déforme ton décolleté !

-Ok, et où veux-tu que je la mette ?

-DTC ! Gloussa Ginny

-Haha très drôle !

-Non sérieusement, glisse-la dans ta culotte le long de ta hanche, ce sera plus discret.

Hermione s'exécuta et devait admettre que son amie avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit assourdissant de la musique du club envahit leurs oreilles. Ginny et elle se dirigèrent vers le bar et Hermione commanda 3 coupes de champagne, devant le regard surpris de Ginny, elle s'expliqua :

-Une pour toi, une pour moi et l'autre comme cadeau d'anniversaire !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. 'Au moins, elle va l'aborder d'elle même' pensa-t-elle. Hermione tourna sur elle-même à la recherche du crétin peroxydé comme elle le surnommait. Elle le repéra en compagnie de Blaise et d'une bimbo aux allures de mannequin. Elle se dirigea droit vers lui, lui mis un léger coup de coude et lui tendit la coupe de champagne :

-Bon anniversaire !

Drago, surpris, prit la coupe et hocha la tête en guise de merci. Elle lui fit un semblant de sourire et repartit aussi sec rejoindre Ginny restée près du bar. Elle avala cul sec sa coupe, en recommanda une seconde au barman, et en but la moitié d'une traite. Plus loin, Blaise partit dans un rire sonore et Drago observa Hermione avec des yeux polaires. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle se montrerait aussi froide et expéditive. Il était clairement dépité et son désarroi provoquait une agaçante hilarité chez son ami clairement bourré.

Hermione se dirigea vers une des alcôves au fond du club, posa bruyamment son verre sur une des tables basses et déclara à Ginny qu'elle allait danser pendant environ deux heures, avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago observait du coin de l'œil Hermione se déhancher sur la piste. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, elle avait l'air d'être seule au monde, ne se souciant de rien, elle fermait les yeux comme si la musique n'était jouée que pour elle. Il la trouvait sublime, le tissu de sa robe remontait légèrement lorsqu'elle levait les bras, découvrant un peu plus ses jambes fuselées. Trois verres plus tard, il se sentait près à l'accoster lorsque Marcus et Adrian se posaient à côté de lui avec une nouvelle bouteille. Le DJ avait trouvé de bon goût de passer des musiques de minettes comme disait Blaise, et présentement, les enceintes crachaient 22 de Taylor Swift. La plupart des filles du club se ruèrent sur la piste en gloussant.

La bouteille de champagne amenée par Marcus et Adrien était enfin vide, Drago en profita pour s'éclipser jusqu'au toit terrasse afin de s'en griller une pour se donner le courage d'aborder Hermione. Cette fille le terrifiait et l'attirait en même temps. Il attrapa sa veste posée sur une des banquette et monta dans l'ascenseur.

Le ciel était dégagé, l'air était lourd mais une très légère brise soufflait de temps à autre. L'endroit était le lieu parfait pour un tête à tête romantique, et un couple avait l'air de l'avoir compris. Drago se dirigea vers la droite et s'appuya à la rambarde, il alluma sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Il réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder Hermione, peut être l'inviter à danser. Il se trouvait pathétique à se prendre la tête comme ça, pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas se dérouler naturellement. Il entendit le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur et aperçu une silhouette, sa silhouette.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A l'entente de 22, Hermione fronça les sourcils et regagna son alcôve. Ginny avait disparu, et son verre était vide. Elle retourna au bar se resservir, une fois sa coupe engloutie, elle retourna sur la piste de danse, le DJ avait l'air d'avoir fini son quart d'heure musique de minette. Elle dansa sur les deux morceaux suivants.

Hermione avait chaud, trop chaud, sûrement la conséquence de tous les verres qu'elle avait avalé pour oublier qu'elle se trouvait à cette fête. Elle avait terriblement envie d'une cigarette. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle irait piquer une clope dans le paquet que Ginny lui avait « offert » puis monterai sur le roof-top. La haut il y aurait bien quelqu'un avec un briquet sachant qu'il y avait des invités fumeurs et qu'ils avaient interdiction de sortir de l'hôtel à cause des paparazzi. Après un détour par sa chambre, elle arriva sur le toit et fut surprise de trouver si peu de bar du roof-top était fermé, et seules quelques lanternes éclairaient l'endroit. Un couple s'enlaçait un peu plus loin à sa gauche, elle décida donc d'aller sur la droite, histoire de leur laisser de l'intimité. Un point rougeoyant lui indiquait qu'elle avait trouver son sauveur accoudé à la rambarde. Au vu de la stature c'était clairement un homme, plutôt grand et avec de jolies fesses. Elle l'aborda et ce rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Drago en personne. Trop en manque de nicotine et légèrement trop alcoolisée pour faire demi-tour, elle l'accosta :

-Du feu ? Lui dit-il en se retournant.

-Merci

\- Je savais pas que tu fumais ?

-Ça fait 6 ans que j'ai arrêté ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec

Un silence gênant commença à s'installer et Hermione se dit qu'elle devrait être plus sympa après tout c'est son anniversaire, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence elle repensait inlassablement à Poudlard et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle avait été invité que par égard pour Ginny et Blaise. De plus, elle ne lui avait rien offert comme cadeau hormis cette stupide coupe de champagne. Elle allait partir lorsque Drago lui saisit le poignet :

-Reste ! J'aimerai qu'on parle

Hermione le regarda intensément comme si elle cherchait à voir sa sincérité, il avait toujours sa main sur son poignet mais desserra légèrement sa prise puis finit par la relâcher et elle abdiqua.

-Ok, de quoi veut-tu parler ?

-Tu ne m'a pas offert de cadeau.

Il lui avait dit de manière détaché, sans reproche, juste une constatation.

-et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je t'offres ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

Il rigola doucement et lui sourit. Hermione se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait lui lui changeait radicalement de tous les regards polaires qu'il lui avait adressé durant lors adolescence, au point qu'elle les compte et que cela devienne une private joke avec Madalena. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que les femmes lui trouvait.

-Pas grave, tu te rattrapera à Noël !

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

-Parce qu'on va s'offrir un cadeau à Noël ?

-On est amis maintenant.

-Ah bon ? Première nouvelle

-Je t'ai vu pleurer dans ma loge, et tu t'es invité à mon anniversaire ! J'ai conclu que tu veux être mon amie, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Je ne me suis pas invitée à ton anniversaire, Ginny s'est invitée, et ton idiot de ton copain en a conclu qu'il fallait que je vienne aussi, je suppose que c'est « en souvenir du bon vieux temps » ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe

-chipotes pas c'est la même chose ! En résumé, t'es là, et c'est la première fois qu'on a une vraie conversation.

Hermione, énervée mais trop choquée pour répondre devant une telle arrogance, lui fit les gros yeux.

-Je voulais te dire, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il plus bas

-A propos de ?

-Poudlard.

-Tu peux être plus précis ? Pour ton attitude de parfait crétin pendant 4 ans ? Ou pour la vacherie que tu m'as dite en classe de musique ? Ou encore pour le superbe cadeau que tes amis et toi m'avait fait le jour de la remise des diplômes ? Ou alors plus récemment lors de mon entretien avec la Warner ?

-Quel cadeau ? Quel entretien ?

-C'est trop facile de jouer l'innocent ! Tu ne peux pas t'immiscer dans ma vie 15 ans plus tard et prétendre ne pas savoir ! Alors tes excuses à deux noises, tu te les garde. Si Blaise et Ginny sortent ensemble, je ferais l'effort de te tolérer mais ne m'en demande pas plus.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le laissa en plan sur le rooftop, et regagna l'ascenseur à grandes enjambées alors que des larmes de rage menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. Drago la regarda partir sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'était emporté de la sorte. Il pensait que s'excuser leur permettrait de repartir sur de bonnes bases.


	11. Excuses

**Hello!**

 **Desolée pour mon absence de la semaine dernière, mais j'avoue que j'ai préféré assister au carnaval de mon aîné plutôt que de venir vous poster ce chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner je vous publie ce chapitre plus le début de ma mini fic " C'est de la folie".**  
 **Bonne lecture!**  
 **Glitterpuline**

Chapitre 11 :

Ginny avait un peu froid, elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Blaise mais profita de la légère brise qu'offrait cette soirée de juin. Il observait au loin Drago en train de fumer sa cigarette lorsque la silhouette de Hermione apparut.

-Voilà qu'il risque d'être intéressant ! Dit-elle à Blaise en désignant leur amis du menton

-Que le spectacle commence ! Je te parie qu'ils vont s'embrasser !

-Ça risque pas, ils se détestent !

-Que tu crois ! Oups ! C'est censé être un secret ! gloussa-t-il

-Mr Zabini vous me devez des explications !

Laissant le couple à leur intoxication de nicotine, ils quittèrent les lieux et regagnèrent l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage de sa chambre, Ginny embarqua Blaise à l'intérieur et l'invita à développer ses propos tenus sur le toit.

-Je veux bien te raconter mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais utiliser ces informations contre moi ou Drago, je suis sérieux !

-Je te le promets !

 _18 Septembre 2004,_

 _La rentrée des classe avait eu lieu une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, Blaise, Drago et quelques camarades de classes avaient décidés de faire une soirée pour fêter ça. C'était un prétexte comme un autre pour se saouler et parler cul entre mecs. La soirée avait lieu chez Théodore Nott, Blaise savait que Drago était un peu réticent à y aller. Il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer mais les parents de Théo étaient en affaire avec ceux de Drago, et la comédie sociale les forçait à se côtoyer souvent. De plus le bar bien achalandé de Mr et Mrs Nott était une motivation suffisante. Après quelques verres de whisky, les conversations se tournèrent rapidement vers la gente féminine où chacun narrait ses exploits petits ou grands, réels ou fantasmés. Blaise rigolait beaucoup des piètres tentatives de ses camarades de lui faire gober toutes sortes d'histoires à propos de Susan Bones acceptant un plan à trois deux nuits plus tôt. Il savait que cela était impossible dans la mesure où s'était lui qui avait partagé cette fameuse nuit avec elle, perdant leur virginité respective pour l'occasion. Puis plus tard vint dans la conversation, le jeu puérile préféré des garçons de leur âge, le classement des filles de leur classe de la plus bonne -comprendre baisable- à la moins bonne. Drago riait lorsque tout le monde mettait Pansy Parkinson en tête de liste, espérant attiser sa jalousie. Blaise avait déjà fait son classement et attendait avec impatience celui de Drago. Il savait que Pansy serait dans le top 3 mais il ignorait quelles seraient les deux autres « chanceuses »._

 _-En 3 : Alicia, en 2 : Katie et en 1 : Hermione, récita Théo_

 _Tout le monde se moqua de lui, car pour beaucoup d'en eux Hermione était considéré comme hors concours car bien trop intello et ne faisant clairement pas le poids face à des filles comme Pansy ou Katie. Blaise ria franchement prêt à en taper cinq à Drago lorsqu'il se figea. Drago était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux s'étaient réduit à deux fentes, cela dura un quart de seconde mais cela suffit à Blaise pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécier le classement de Théo. Cela signifiait qu'une des filles sélectionnés par Théo serait chasse gardée par Drago pendant un moment. Blaise lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Drago lui sourit d'un air entendu._

-Ok, il l'a trouvait bonne au collège, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aime ! Intervient Ginny

-Laisse-moi parler j'ai pas fini !

 _17 Mars 2005,_

 _Blaise rentra dans le pool house de Drago, où il le trouva en train de jouer à la console. La pièce était un capharnaüm sans nom. L'odeur qui n'était pas des plus fraîches irrita ses narines._

 _-Sérieux mec, ça pue ici !_

 _-Tu as quelque chose contre l'odeur d'un vrai mâle ? pouffa Drago les yeux rivés sur sa télévision._

 _Blaise grogna et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de son ami toujours concentré sur sa course poursuite avec la police se déroulant à l'écran. Il observa nonchalamment son environnement et ses yeux tombèrent sur un carnet posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il le saisit discrètement et tourna quelques pages jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il lui semble être des paroles de chansons. Il savait que Drago écrivait quelques mélodies mais qu'il n'avait jamais posé de paroles dessus. La chanson parlait vraisemblablement d'une fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur en l'ignorant complètement. Blaise était persuadé que cette fille n'était pas Pansy. Pansy n'inspirait que des pensées lubriques chez Drago mais certainement pas des sentiments et encore moins amoureux. Qui que soit cette fille, elle ignorait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir ravi le cœur de Drago. Blaise se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'une des filles du classement de Théo. Il se promit de faire sa petite enquête avant de le confronter._

 _L'enquête de Blaise dura pendant près d'un mois et demi. Il observa attentivement le comportement de son meilleur ami et l'élément déclencheur fut le changement de place très remarqué de Hermione Granger lors de leur cours de Français avec la très exigeante Mrs Aubert._

 _Le comportement de Drago fut radical à partir de ce moment, il n'adressait plus la parole à aucun de ses camarades durant le cours, semblait être soit dans la lune soit au bord du malaise vagal. Il semblait se ressaisir avant la fin de chaque cours et copiait furieusement sur sa voisine, lui qui s'enorgueillissait d'être le meilleur dans chaque matière._

 _Blaise se permit alors de lui faire part de ses doutes. Dans un premier temps, Drago essaya de nier mais face à l'accumulation de preuves, il finit par avouer et faire promettre à Blaise de ne jamais en parler à quiconque et surtout pas à ses parents ou pire à Pansy. Lorsque Blaise lui demanda s'il comptait un jour se déclarer, Drago lui répliqua qu'il en était hors de question, les sentiments amoureux n'avaient aucuns droits dans sa future vie de Lord. A ce moment de la conversation Blaise eut envie d'assassiner Lucius une vingtaine de fois pour son éducation sentimentale froide et cruelle et Drago enfonça le clou en lui disant qu'il était bien trop tard, Hermione sortant avec ce crétin d'Anthony Goldstein depuis près de trois mois._

-Waouh ! Alors cela fait 15 ans qu'il est amoureux d'elle et il ne lui a jamais rien dit ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi, à cause de leur seule et unique conversation en terminale !

-Quelle conversation ? Hermione n'a jamais parlé de ça !

-Là par contre ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Maintenant il va falloir que tu me dises quelque chose sur elle afin que l'on soit quitte !

-Je suis pas une balance, moi !

Blaise la regarda outré, et Ginny le regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle se rapprocha de lui, commença à l'enlacer puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Furieuse, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et écrasa violemment le bouton de son étage. Les larmes qu'elle avait vaillamment réussi à retenir devant Drago finirent par dévaler ses joues, et elle les effaça du revers de sa main droite. Elle savait qu'elle avait peut-être été trop dure avec Drago, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était le seul mécanisme de défense qu'elle avait quand elle souffrait trop. Et les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Drago et de leur adolescence étaient les plus douloureux. Elle se remémorait le harcèlement continuel de ses camarades de classe, elle avait toujours mis Drago à part, car il ne lui disait jamais rien, la regardait seulement durement, de ses yeux polaires, et elle avait appris à vivre avec. Il l'avait toujours regardé de cette façon, bien avant sa relation avec Anthony. Il représentait une constance dans sa vie scolaire. Tout avait basculé le dernier jour lors du cours de musique, elle avait pensé que le complimenter sur sa musique leur permettrait d'avoir une vraie conservation mais les mots qu'il lui avait adressé avaient ruiné toute tentative d'une discussion civilisée entre eux. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait peut-être envoyer le mauvais message lors de leur passage sur le plateau de Quotidien, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas se lancer dans une joute verbale plus que gênante entre eux en direct à la télévision. Avec ses manières d'aristocrates , il aurait eu le beau rôle et elle serait passé pour une hystérique. Son irruption dans sa loge à lui fut le coup de grâce pour elle, et pour la première fois, elle s'était autorisée à pleurer devant lui. Le regard froid qu'il lui avait adressé avait confirmer son absence de compassion à son égard et elle avait préféré traiter « l'affaire » avec Blaise.

Arrivée à son étage, elle sortit aussi délicatement que possible la carte magnétique de sa culotte, mais les gémissements derrière la porte la fit stopper net dans ses mouvements. Il n'y avait aucun doutes sur le fait que deux individus s'envoyaient en l'air, et apparemment contre la porte elle-même considérant la proximité des sons. Dans un grondement de frustration, elle regagna le bout du couloir et appela l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur la seule personne avec qui elle ne voulait plus partager un espace aussi restreint.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago soupira en la regarda partir, puis alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il admira les rues de Londres s'étalant sous ses yeux. Il se força à mémoriser chaque détail de cette vue dans l'espoir qu'ils remplacent ceux de la première vraie conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait autant avec elle. Tout était si difficile, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement lorsqu'elle était là, et quand il y arrivait enfin, elle l'envoyait bouler magistralement. Il avait toujours penser qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas mais jamais il aurait cru voir dans ses yeux autant de haine et de souffrance. Il avait vraiment tout fichu en l'air. Il aurait dû se douter que juste présenter ses excuses ne seraient pas suffisant, mais il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à genoux et lui faire une grande déclaration. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le faire pour une autre personne que sa mère, même si une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui dit qu'il serait tout à fait capable de le faire pour Hermione. Il étouffa cette dernière pensée. Bon sang ! C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il aurait dû être enthousiaste et tout ce dont il avait envie c'est de se coucher et de ne plus jamais repensé à cette soirée. Il hésita à aller tout raconter à Blaise, mais il se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'était plus un ado et encore moins une midinette. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à toute cette folie. Il ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à son amour adolescent, il fallait qu'il avance ou il finirait alcoolique et aigri. Il finit sa cigarette et regagna l'ascenseur. Après de longues secondes, il monta dedans en direction du sous sol. Son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant qu'un sms lui était adressé.

"T'es où mec ? On t'attend pour le gâteau ! -M."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-What the hell are you doing here ? S'exclama Hermione

-Tu pourrais parler en français, au moins je serais sur qu'il n'y aura aucun malentendu !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, tu es partie sans laisser d'adresse, comment voulait-tu que je te parle ?

-Tu ne t'ai pas dit que c'était peut-être intentionnel ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Hermione appuya sur le bouton en direction du sous-sol puis croisa les bras et frappa du pied jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur atteigne sa destination. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'ouvrir qu'elle s'extirpait déjà de la cabine.

-Hermione, attends, j'aimerai qu'on parle !

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, c'est fini ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus de te pardonner ! Je t'ai trouvé assez d'excuses au fil des ans.

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, et jura mentalement. A croire que tous les hommes de son entourage plus ou moins proche avaient décidés de lui présenter des excuses ce soir. Au moment, où elles rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba droit dans celui de Drago alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

-Je t'aime Hermione, j'espère que tu le sais !

-Désolée, je peux pas, c'est trop dur !

Elle fit volt face et regagna le club à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, dans l'espoir que Ginny redescende de leur chambre après son petit entracte sexuel. Elle s'arrêta au bar, commanda une coupe de champagne, et regagna la petite alcôve ou elle s'était installée en arrivant. La musique changea brusquement, et le DJ annonça la venue du gâteau, les invités formèrent un large cercle autour de Drago. Elle l'observa souffler ses bougies en se demandant s'il avait fait un vœu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago sortit de l'ascenseur, et entendit des éclats de voix lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux brillants d'Hermione. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs ou de larmes mais clairement elle n' avait pas l'air d'aller bien. L'homme face à elle lui demanda de le pardonner mais elle avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il finit par les dépasser en se disant que ce n'était clairement pas son problème, qu'il en avait finit avec ça. Faire parti de sa vie semblait être vraiment difficile et il devait arrêter d'essayer. Il rentra dans le club et tout le monde se plaça en cercle autour de lui. Un serveur fendit la foule en poussant un chariot où reposait un immense gâteau surmonté d'une quantité bien trop grande de bougies au goût de Drago. Un sourire fleurit malgré tout sur les lèvres du blond, et il souffla ses bougies. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge de le faire, il ne fit pas de vœu. L'année de ses 29 ans sera une année blanche, une année pour lui. Il se promit à lui-même qu'il serait un nouvel homme avant ses 30 ans.


	12. La photo

**Bonjour,**

 **C'est honteuse que je reviens vers vous, vous livrer enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je sais je vous ai abandonné pendant presqu'un un mois et demi, mais entre les vacances scolaires, mes deux jobs (oui, oui!) et une grosse baisse de morale, j'avais plus trop envie d'écrire. J'ai perdu beaucoup de mon avance, certains chapitres ne sont que des morceaux d'écrits, et il faut encore que je les relie les uns aux autres. Je ne promets donc pas une publication la semaine prochaine. Désolée! En attendant, voici le chapitre 12, que j'ai écrit et ré-écrit au moins 3 fois! Ah oui, parce qu'entre temps, l'écran de mon ordi m'a laché!**

 **Glitterpuline**

Chapitre 12 :

Le retour à Paris fut un soulagement pour Hermione, elle pensait que son séjour à Londres serait pénible, et elle avait raison. Son entretien à la Warner ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité, et l'anniversaire du crétin peroxydé avait été un vrai fiasco ! Le meilleur étant toujours pour la fin, son père avait décidé de faire irruption dans son hôtel pour lui présenter des excuses ! Elle les aurait volontiers accepté s'il ne les avait pas présenté avec 10 ans de retard ! Bref, Hermione était bien contente d'être rentrée, elle allait enfin se mettre à l'écriture intensive du scénario d'un soupçon de magie 2. Elle avait déjà commencer bien entendu et avait déjà envoyé ses premières ébauches à Neville Londubat. Ils avaient convenus d'une double relecture, et d'un rendez-vous quotidien, via Skype. Décidément la technologie était merveilleuse. Hermione appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, il était discret voire timide, généreux surtout il se révélait être un allié hors pair pour Hermione contre cet abruti de Ludo Verpey. Ludo Verpey qui avait pris la mauvaise habitude de la questionner sur chaque aspect de sa vie privée voir intime sous prétexte d'en faire une égérie. Elle le trouvait légèrement concupiscent et intrusif. Neville s'était alors proposé d'interroger Hermione lors de leurs séances Skype quotidienne, la soulageant.

Il se présenta à Paris mi-juillet et profita de la fête nationale française pour prolonger son séjour. En réalité, ils travaillaient tellement bien tous les jours via skype que son déplacement à Paris était plus une semaine de vacances aux frais de la Warner plutôt qu'autre chose. Hermione était ravie que Neville se soit si bien entendu avec Harry, Antonio et Ginny. La visite de Neville était aussi un moyen pour Hermione de montrer à Ginny que non, elle n'était pas un bourreau de travail, et que oui elle sortait de chez elle. Hermione s'agaçait du comportement de Ginny depuis leur retour de Londres. Ginny voulait sans cesse lui parler de Blaise et de Drago. Hermione n'avait rien contre le fait de parler de Blaise mais se refermait dès que Ginny abordait le sujet Drago. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté leur dispute sur le rooftop, et comptait bien éviter le sujet pendant encore longtemps. Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille apparemment car elle ne cessait de l'importuner en lui mentionnant chaque fois que cela était possible le lieu du prochain concert du blond. Hermione pensait au départ que Ginny voulait signer Drago dans son agence, mais elle avait surpris par mégarde une conversation téléphonique entre elle et Blaise où Ginny assurait tout faire pour garder Drago présent dans la « mémoire affective » d'Hermione.

Hermione ignorait ce qu'était la mémoire affective mais elle avait compris qu'elle allait en baver. Ginny était la personne la plus têtue qu'elle connaisse après elle-même !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« … Londres, il est 10,25pm et la température au sol est de 15°C, Lady and Gentlemen... »

La voix du commandant de bord crachée par les hauts parleurs réveilla la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, rassembla son sac, sa veste et son pashmina et se prépara à quitter l'appareil. Elle avait profité du vol long courrier entre New York et Londres pour se reposer. Ces deux derniers mois dans la grosse pomme furent exclusivement consacrés à sa carrière de mannequin. Quelques Unes de magazines dont Vogue et Harper's Bazaar lui avaient permis de remplir suffisamment son compte en banque afin de quitter le métier et intégrer l'Université St Andrew's, Oxford ou Cambridge. Elle n'avait pas encore choisi, bien qu'elle soit admise dans les trois. La rentrée serai dans un peu plus de deux semaines et son statut de mannequin mais surtout son nom de famille lui octroyaient ce privilège. On le refusait rien à Astoria Greengrass !

Ses bagages récupérés et chargés dans le coffre de sa voiture avec chauffeur, elle indiqua au conducteur l'adresse de Drago Malefoy à Londres en lui précisant que ses bagages devaient rejoindre la demeure familiale. Elle souhaitait lui rendre visite au plus tôt afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avec un plus de deux mois de retard. Elle savait qu'il ne formaliserait pas. Au pied de l'immeuble, elle remarqua l'absence de lumière et préféra se rendre chez Blaise où elle était certaine de le trouver. Elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'une sublime rousse vint lui ouvrir :

"-Euh, bonsoir, Blaise et Drago sont là ? Demanda Astoria

-Blaaaaiiissse ! C'est pour toi !"

La Rousse la laissa entrer et se dirigea vers le salon au fond, sur la droite Blaise déboula de la cuisine, une bouteille de vin dans une main et trois verres à pied dans l'autre, il portait encore sa chemise et son pantalon de costume gris.

"-Astoria ? Mon dieu, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais pas rentrer la semaine prochaine,

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, j'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt, le shooting de Demarchelier pour Kenzo est tomber à l'eau ! J'avais hâte de rentrer, je vois que tu n'es pas tout seul, tu veux que je te laisse ?

-Non, non, tu nous dérange pas, viens je vais te présenter."

Elle déposa son sac et sa veste dans un coin de l'entrée, et suivit Blaise dans le salon où se trouvaient la jolie rousse, une brune aux yeux noisettes et un brun à la machoire carrée.

"-Les gars, voici Astoria, Astoria voici Ginny, Hermione et Neville."

Elle nota que la rousse s'appelait donc Ginny, la brunette Hermione et bien évidemment le garçon s 'appelait Neville.

"- Enchantée de te connaître enfin ! S'exclama Ginny. Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !"

Astoria ignorait ce que Blaise avait pu dire à son sujet, et cela la mis légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle pensait trouver Drago ici et elle avait pris la liberté de venir. Elle savait que vouloir lui souhaiter son anniversaire n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui parler du statut de leur relation. C'était leur plus gros soucis, avec Drago tout était toujours flou lorsqu'ils devaient se définir l'un l'autre.

"- Drago n'est pas là ? Demanda Astoria."

A la mention de Drago, Astoria remarqua que la Brunette aux jolis yeux s'était tendue. Elle en déduisit qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux et sentit une bouffée de jalousie la saisir. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé mais était déterminée à le découvrir.

"- Non, il est en tournée jusque mi-septembre, il reviendra pour l'anniversaire de Hermione

-Blaise ! Gronda Hermione."

Elle le fusilla du regard, se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était lové et récupéra son sac posé à ses pieds. Elle adressa un signe de tête aux deux autres et quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux.

"- C'est quoi son problème avec Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demanda Astoria, ahurie par la réaction disproportionnée de la brunette.

-Oh rien, il lui a présenté des excuses, elle mets juste du temps à les digérer, répondit Ginny

-Désolée de te dire ça, mais ton amie est bizarre, elle ne sait pas que Drago ne s'excuse jamais ou presque ? répliqua Astoria

-Excessive je te l'accorde mais pas bizarre ! Après vu leur passif ça peut se comprendre ! Justifia Ginny

-Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? il ne m'a jamais parler d'elle ! questionna Astoria, curieuse.

-On était ensemble à Poudlard, éluda Blaise en faisant les gros yeux à Ginny, Astoria un verre ? Enchaîna Blaise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione maudissait Ginny depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Elle s'était incrusté pour son voyage express à Londres. Hermione savait qu'elle servait de prétexte à Ginny pour visiter la capitale anglaise afin qu'elle puisse voir « par hasard » Blaise. Le rendez-vous avec la Warner tombait à pic. Dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner, Ginny avait insisté pour inviter Hermione et Neville au restaurant situé comme par magie,ou pas, à proximité du domicile de Blaise. Blaise qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre pour les inviter à boire un verre de vin chez lui. Hermione avait conscience que toute cette soirée était un coup monté et se sentait désolée pour Neville coincé au milieu de cette mascarade. L'apothéose de cette soirée fut lorsqu'une sublime jeune femme aux yeux bleus débarqua chez Blaise et demanda à voir Drago. La réponse de Blaise l'avait mise hors d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'il soit présent à son anniversaire. Même absent le crétin peroxydé lui pourrissait la vie !

Elle interpella un taxi et regagna son hôtel elle se doutait que Ginny resterait chez Blaise. Elle envoya tout de même un sms rapide à Neville pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée et qu'ils se verraient demain. Pauvre Neville ! Pensa-t-elle il ne savait pas qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions, ou aux serpents, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle se demandait si elle aurait un jour des relations cordiales avec ses anciens camarades de classe. La seule personne avec qui elle avait encore des contacts était Madalena, qui se trouvaient maintenant à l'autre bout du monde. Quelle idée d'aller vivre en Nouvelle Zélande, aussi ! Elle savait que son amie s'était établie depuis sa quatrième année d'université, lorsqu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un joueur de rugby professionnel, rencontré l'année précédente en Corée du Sud. Penser à la Nouvelle Zélande lui rappela qu'elle devra bientôt aller voir sa mère qui avait déménager en Australie depuis quatorze ans maintenant. Son départ pour l'Océanie avait beaucoup peiné Hermione à l'époque, mais elle s'était résolu depuis à passer tous les mois de Janvier là-haut. Ce qui lui permettait de profiter de l'été équatorial et d'entretenir son bronzage estival.

Toutes à ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle gravit les trois étages qui la séparait de sa chambre. Ludo Verpey sera enchanté de savoir qu'elle avait pris en compte sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle devait s'entretenir physiquement. Cette pensée la fit grincer des dents, et son féminisme se manifesta bruyamment dans sa tête à grands renforts d'insultes et divers noms d'oiseaux adressé à ce malotru de Ludo.

"- Hermione !"

Hermione se figea à la mention de son nom, la voix qu'elle évitait depuis quelques semaines venait de se manifester et son cœur accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Elle couina et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Matthias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa se servit une tasse de thé bien fort, pris son ordinateur, s'installa confortablement à son bureau et commença son rituel hebdomadaire depuis maintenant près de quatre mois. Elle sélectionna une musique classique dans sa playlist, et entreprit de lire les différents articles sur les concerts de Drago, puis au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, entama la partie qu'elle préférait de son rituel. Elle avait l'impression d'être une détective privée lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des informations sur Hermione Granger. Car si elle avait vu le nombre d'articles concernant la future sortie d'Un soupçon de Magie augmenter, les articles parlant de la vie privée de la jeune femme se faisait plutôt rare. Le peu d'informations poussait Narcissa à envisager de plus en plus d'en parler à Blaise. Elle se consacra au nouvel article parlant du film mais n'appris rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà, cependant un lien vers un article portant sur Hermione attira son attention. L'article prêtait une liaison entre Hermione et un avocat londonien. Fébrile, Narcissa cliqua sur le lien et l'écran de l'ordinateur lui afficha une immense photo d'Hermione aux côtés d'un bel homme noir en costume gris sortant d'un restaurant. Narcissa n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour se rendre compte que l'homme qui accompagnait Hermione, n'était qu'autre que Blaise Zabini. Elle reconnut même le restaurant comme étant cet infâme boui-boui dans lequel il avait osé en jour l'inviter peu de temps après son emménagement définitif à Londres. Son cœur se serra en imaginant la tête de Drago s'il venait à voir cette photo. Elle décida d'avoir le cœur net concernant cette histoire et chercha à contacter Blaise, mais seule la messagerie de ce dernier lui répondit. Elle laissa un message à Blaise lui intimant de rappeler le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait ne pas paraître très chaleureuse dans son message mais elle savait que Blaise ne s'en formalisera pas. C'était vraiment un bon garçon et elle doutait qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille à Drago. Mais en même temps, il avait été enlevé en partie par Lucius et elle-même, et ils n'étaient pas les personnes le plus altruistes qui existent. Ils lui avaient appris à souvent faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres et cela lui avait permis de gravir les échelons assez rapidement au sein de son cabinet d'avocats.

Quarante minutes, et deux tasse de thé noir plus tard, Narcissa se sentit soulagée lorsque son téléphone sonna enfin, l'écran affichant le nom de Blaise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et contempla l'écran de son téléphone. Le nom de Blaise s'affichait et Drago hésitait vraiment à lui répondre. Bien sur qu'il avait vu la photo de la Gazette lui prêtant une relation avec Hermione. Bien qu'il sache que cela était peu probable, il avait quand même le sentiment d'être trahi par son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Il avait légèrement la nausée, et il ne voulait pas entendre les suppliques de Blaise, mais d'un autre côté, il avait pris le décision de ne plus laisser ses sentiments diriger sa vie. Surtout les sentiments qu'il éprouve, non qu'ils éprouvaient pour Hermione. Cette fille avait le pouvoir de le rendre dingue. Elle lui avait fait complètement tourner la tête lorsqu'il était ado, heureusement son père avait su le remettre dans le droit chemin pendant ses années de droit. Puis il avait fait une grosse crise d'adolescent, et avait tout plaqué pour la musique. Il avait même écrit quasiment tout un album pour elle ! Ses réflexions le firent presque rater l'appel de son ami ! Maudite Hermione !

"-Salut vieux !

-Putain Drago, j'ai cru que tu allais jamais me répondre ! J'ai eu un message de la Reine des Glaces, et je panique, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme conneries !"

Drago étouffa un rire lorsqu'il entendit Blaise qualifier Narcissa de Reine des glaces. Ils avaient inventé ce surnom lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, et qu'elle se montrait froide pour les gronder ou lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un qu'elle détestait comme Pansy par exemple.

"-Toi, tu n'as pas lu la Gazette!

-Non, pourquoi je devrais lire ce torchon ? Tout ce qu'ils publient sont des infos bidons écrites par ce cafard de Rita Skeeter. Tu te souviens lorsqu'elle avait écrit que ma mère m'avait abandonné sur le parvis du Manoir Malefoy, et que tes parents m'avaient recueilli, et me faisaient dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier ?"

Drago éclata de rire au souvenir de cet article, Blaise était furieux, Salima pleurait, Narcissa était plus froide que jamais, et Lucius rigolait. C'était la seule fois où il avait vu son père rire au point de pleurer. Lucius, Narcissa et Salima avaient attaqué le journal pour diffamation, ils avaient trouver un arrangement et une somme rondelette étaient venus s'ajouter aux comptes en banques déjà chargés de Salima et Blaise. Les Malefoy avaient reversés le dédommagement à une association d'aide aux orphelins sous l'insistance de Narcissa. Les tendances philanthropiques de Narcissa agaçaient Lucius, mais lorsque ce geste fut souligner par le président de la chambre des Lord, Lucius ne fit plus jamais de commentaires.

"-Tu devrais lire l'article, prévenir ta mère, la mienne, la Rouquine et tu-sais-qui !

-C'est si affreux que ça ? Et bon sang ! Elles ont un prénom, elles s'appellent Ginny et Hermione !

-Ouais, bref ! Je sais que t'a rien fait, ça va être le bordel pour toi, et tu vas probablement te faire assassiner par l'une d'elle ! Je miserai sur la Rouquine! C'était un honneur de te connaître cher ami ! rigola Drago

-Haha, très drôle ! Au fait, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche ?

-Qui ça ? Herm... Qui ?

-Non, Astoria !

-Merde, elle est déjà rentré ?

-Oui, et elle a rencontré Ginny et Hermione. Elle a l'air de les détester en plus !

-Génial, maugréa Drago ! Merci, je vais la contacter.

Après quelques banalités échangées, Drago raccrocha et se mit à penser à sa relation avec Astoria. Avec elle, cela avait toujours été facile. Elle était intelligente, ultra canon, et venait d'une bonne famille. Sous ses airs candides, elle était en réalité redoutable en affaires et aurait pu faire accepter n'importe quels contrats de fraternité entre les Etats-Unis et la Corée du Nord. C'était la femme parfaite pour Drago selon Lucius. Le seul problème pour Drago était qu'Astoria n'était pas Hermione. Il l'avait aimé, il en était sûr, mais pas assez pour éclipser ses sentiments vis à vis de Hermione. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était décidé à vraiment oublier Hermione, il pourrait construire quelque chose de plus solide avec Astoria. Il savait que le mannequin n'attendait que ça, personne ne s'opposerait à leur relation, pas même Narcissa. SA mère accepterait lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il a définitivement renoncer à Hermione. Et Fort de cette décision, il composa le numéro d'Astoria, un sourire séducteur sur le visage.


	13. Un début d'amitié

**Hello !**

 **Waouh c'est pas vrai me revoilà et sans vous avoir fait attendre pendant un mois et demi ! C'est un exploit ! Alors au programme du jour, du Blinny tout fondant, Un Drago borné, une grosse dispute, des révélations et du Dramione !**

 **Bisous**

 **Glitterpuline**

 **Ps : Hier c'était l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy, et aujourd'hui c'est celui de mon fils ! Et croyez-moi, y'a pas beaucoup de différences entre les deux, presque même physique et même caractère ! Lucky me !**

Chapitre 13 : Début d'amitié

"-Blaise ? Tu fais quoi le week end du 25 Août ?Tu fais quoi le week-end du 25 Août ? "Demanda Ginny

"-Rien, pourquoi ?"

"-Euh... en fait c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère Percy et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner ? "Demanda Ginny nerveusement

"-Avec plaisir ! Il y aura qui ?"

"-Trop de monde ! " Pouffa Ginny

"-C'est à dire ? Tes parents ?"

"-Oui, mais on est pas obligés de se présenter comme un couple ! Le rassura-t-elle. Juste des amis, bien que le fait que tu sois un homme calmera peut-être ma mère ! "Couina-t-elle.

Ginny se sentait terriblement gênée de demander cela à Blaise. Certes ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines, ils s'amusaient bien mais elle savait que le présenter à ses parents pourrait ruiner toute chance de faire évoluer leur relation . Ils avaient couchés ensemble trop rapidement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas. .

"-Désolé j'ai l'impression d'être le roi des connards avec toi ! On s'amuse tous les deux, on complote contre Drago et Hermione, on couche ensemble et ne te méprends pas j'adore ça mais on n'a pas pris le temps définir notre relation, bien sur que tu peux me présenter comme ton petit-ami !"

Ginny lui sauta au cou, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet homme lisait dans ses pensées ! Il était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie, mais avoir grandi avec six frères l'avait bien endurcie.

"-Merci, merci infiniment d'être toi !"

"-Je sais, je suis un dieu vivant, je suis parfait !"

Elle le frappa au bras en rigolant. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé de la jeune femme. Blaise était de passage à Paris, initialement pour son travail mais il avait décidé de prolonger son séjour une fois son dossier bouclé. Il profitait de son week-end prolongé pour voir Ginny.

"-Alors, quel cadeau ferait plaisir à Percy ?"

"-Un dictionnaire ! "Pouffa Ginny

"-Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?"

"-Je suis sérieuse! Percy est la grosse tête de la famille, Fred et Georges se moquent sans cesse de lui à ce propos !"

"-Fred et Georges ?"

"-Mes autres frangins !"

"-Oh ça doit être cool d'avoir trois frères, moi j'ai que Drago, même si c'est pas mon frère légalement c'est tout comme. Je suis fils unique, enfin je crois, je sais pas trop du côté de mon père."

"-Six ! Blaise, j'ai six frères !"

"-Six ! "S'exclama Blaise, les yeux exorbités

Ginny éclata de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Blaise, alors elle énuméra les membres de sa famille, lui décrivant la nature de sa relation avec chacun d'eux. Blaise lui raconta une partie de son enfance avec Drago. Ils bavardèrent pendant de longues heures et finirent par s'endormir dans le canapé. Ils s'étaient rencontré un 17 Mai et il leur avait fallu un peu plus de dix semaines pour enfin apprendre à se connaître.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu pour reconquérir Astoria. Il s'était toujours contenté du minimum avec elle, et il en était honteux. Elle méritait un homme qui soit à sa hauteur, elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans sa carrière, et dans la vie en général. Il l'avait donc accompagné lors de ses visites de campus, multipliant les trajets entre Londres et ses différentes dates de concerts, et s'était même laisser prendre en photos par les paparazzis. Bon il devait avouer que ce dernier point était une sorte de revanche sur Hermione, même si celle-ci ne devait pas en avoir conscience comme d'habitude.

Les différents journaux people raffolaient de leur couples, et annonçaient même leurs fiançailles cette fois, Drago n'était étonnement pas rebuté à cette idée. Il savait que si sa relation avec Astoria pouvait sembler rapide pour la presse, la vérité était qu'ils avaient déjà été en couple pendant presque 5 ans et qu'à l'époque c'était lui qui freinait des quatre fers.

La seule ombre à sa relation était la réaction de Narcissa à l'annonce de celle-ci. Elle n'avait rien dit. Absolument aucun son n'était sorti de sa gracieuse bouche, pire elle avait pincé les lèvres. Drago avait compris que sa mère n'approuvait pas, mais ne s'y opposait pas car aucun reproches ne pouvaient être fait à Astoria. Cela le peinait et il était bien décidé de montrer à sa mère et Blaise que le chapitre Hermione était clos.

Arrivé sur le seuil du petit salon de sa mère, il observa attentivement sa mère qui lisait. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Il était censé être quelque part en Europe de l'Est mais le festival dans lequel il devait jouer avait été annulé suite à une énorme coulée de boue dues aux orages. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il rentrait. Astoria était partie rejoindre sa sœur Daphné à Monaco. Il avait quatre jours libres à Londres.

"-Hum hum, Mère."

"-Oh seigneur ! Drago ? Que fais-tu là ? "Sursauta Narcissa

"-Vous me manquiez" dit Drago avec un sourire en coin

"-Tu me manques beaucoup toi aussi. Quand repars-tu ?"

"-Dans deux ou trois jours, je sais plus !" Mentit-il

Il refusait d'avouer qu'il serait là aussi longtemps, sinon la radio « potins d'aristo » serait au courant et par conséquent la presse people aussi et il avait besoin d'une pause.

"-Comment va Astoria ? "S'enquit poliment Narcissa

"-Je l'ignore, elle est à Monaco avec Daphné."

"-Tu la saluera de ma part."

Froide, indifférente, Narcissa se transformait doucement en Reine des Glaces. En apparence, elle était toujours aussi polie, mais son choix de mots en disait long. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle transmettait son amitié aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un salut. Elle n'avait pas fait de remarques sur son absence. Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine. Il devait en parler avec elle sinon la situation allait dégénérer. Dans la famille Malefoy, on ne se hurlait pas dessus, tout était question de silences, d'indifférence, de piques lancés au bon moment, et s'il le fallait vraiment, de phrases assassines.

"-Mère, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez!"

"-Tu ne veux pas saluer Astoria de ma part ? Cela ne se passe pas bien entre vous ?"

Feindre l'idiotie, une spécialité narcissienne. Le but de la manœuvre étant de vous faire passer pour une hystérique. Elle était forte, mais Drago ne voulait pas la laisser gagner pour autant

"-Mère, s'il vous plaît, assez de faux semblants, dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine tant. Astoria ne vous convient pas ? Père ne s'y est jamais opposé, Blaise non plus."

"-Astoria est une jeune femme délicieuse..."

"-Mais ? "Gronda Drago

"-Mais, tu ne l'aimes pas, et ce n'est juste ni pour elle ni pour toi."

"-Comment pouvez-vous dire que je ne l'aime pas !"

"Drago, tu mis presque quinze ans à m'avouer que tu aimes Miss Granger et pour je ne sais quelles raisons, tu viens ici à peine quelques semaines plus tard déclarant que Astoria a pris sa place. Je suis désolée mais je n'y crois pas. Et en tant que mère, il est de mon devoir de te le dire : tu te mens à toi-même et tu vas te faire du mal, tu en feras à Astoria et probablement à Miss Granger aussi."

"-Bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Au revoir Mère."

Narcissa soupira en voyant Drago quitter la pièce. Pourquoi les hommes Malefoy étaient-ils de vraies divas ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago errait dans les rues de Paris, il avait décidé d'aller rejoindre Astoria à Monaco mais faisait un stop d'une journée dans la capitale française. Personne ne savait qu'il était ici, et les parisiens avaient déserté les rues pour profiter du littoral. il repensa à son départ du manoir c'était la deuxième fois qu'il fuyait suite à un accrochage avec sa mère. Il se sentait perdu, il voulait enfin tourner la page et avancer dans sa vie. Il se l'était promis, cette année serait la sienne, il oublierait ses sentiments pour Elle et se concentrerait sur sa relation avec Astoria. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il perçu un flash du coin de l'œil. Merde, un paparazzi l'avait pris en photo, et s'il ne se réfugiait pas bientôt, tout le monde serait au courant qu'il était à Paris. Il ignorait comment il était arrivé dans ce quartier de la ville. Il avisa l'hôtel Hoxton et s'engagea dans le lobby, il salua d'un signe de tête le réceptionniste et se dirigea vers la terrasse intérieure et alla s'écrouler dans une des banquettes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il aurait aimer que Blaise soit là, mais il était resté à Londres. Il tapota ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Il en extirpa une de son paquet et l'alluma, inspirant profondément jusqu'à ce que la fumée emplisse ses poumons, il expulsa la fumée en un long souffle qui siffla entre ses lèvres. La nicotine s'immisçant lentement dans son organisme. Il avait un léger mal de crane, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar et il l'aperçu. Elle était dos à lui, une cascade de boucle caramel dégoulinant d'une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite. Avec un pincement au cœur, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Elle se retourna sur lui, et le choc s'imprima sur ses traits, elle était aussi surprise que lui et elle renversa la moitié de son verre sur ses sandales.

"-Oh bordel !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Putain c'est pas vrai, fait chier ! Karma de merde !"

Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil devant son langage grossier, puis esquissa son célèbre sourire en coin.

"-Quel accueil ! "Ironisa-t-il

"-T'es pas censé être en concert quelque part à l'autre bout de l'Europe, toi ? "Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

"-Roumanie, ou Moldavie, un truc du genre. On pourrait parler ?"

"-J'ai rien à te dire. Bonne journée quand même !" Lui dit-elle s'éloignant

"-Tu n'es pas censé me tolérer ou un truc du genre? Tu sais pour faire plaisir à Blaise et ta copine Jenny"

"-Ginny ! " Le corrigea-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle se planta devant lui, bras croisés et ajouta agressivement : "Vas-y parle !"

"-Je voudrais m'excuser, encore une fois !"

"-Putain mais j'ai en marre de vos excuses ! Vous pouvez pas vous comporter comme des connards et venir la bouche en cœur vous excuser."

"-Tu parle de qui ?"

Hermione réalisa à ce moment que c'était à Drago qu'elle parlait, qu'ils étaient dans la cour d'un hôtel et donc en public. Certes il y avait peu de clients mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les importuner avec ses cris.

"-Désolée je suis un peu à cran, Matthias, mon père, toi, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez me torturer avec vos excuses à tout bout de champs", ajouta-t-elle plus doucement

"-Matthias ?"

"-Mon ex."

"-Oh ! Désolé, je savais pas, c'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans ma loge ?"

Elle hocha la tête, et Drago remarqua que ses yeux se remplissait de larmes, il lui tendit la serviette en papier déposé sous son verre de whisky. Elle se tamponna les yeux et le remercia. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Matthias, elle finissait par se transformer en fontaine, et elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus le faire. Drago lui tendit une cigarette, pensant lui faire plaisir.

"-Je fume pas à Paris !"

"-Hein ?"

"-Je fume que lorsque que je suis à Londres."

"-Comme tu veux !"

Alors qu'un silence s'installa entre eux, la cour intérieure s'emplit d'une mélodie diffusée par les hauts-parleurs. Hermione réprima un fou rire lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des titres de Drago.

"-C'est gênant!" confia-t-il mortifié et les joues légèrement rouges

"-Haha désolée, c'est toujours mieux que du Taylor Swift, que t'avais l'air d'apprécier lors de ton anniversaire d'ailleurs !" Ria-t-elle

"-Elle est douée" se défendit-il

"-Musicalement ou au lit ?"

"-Les deux !"

Ils s'exclafferent de concert, faisant retourner les rares clients. La mélodie continua et Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux et se laissa porter par les dernières notes. Drago l'observa et son habituel pincement au cœur se manifesta, il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Parler avec Hermione ne pourrait pas lui faire oublier ses sentiments mais peut-être que le fait d'être ami avec elle pourrait transformer ses sentiments amoureux en sentiments amicaux. Cela arrivait à plein de vieux couples, pourquoi pas à lui ? Hermione rouvrit les yeux qui était de nouveau brillants, elle fixa Drago intensément, et détailla les traits de son visage. Les yeux rieurs cachés par quelques mèches blond platine, la bouche tordue en ce léger sourire en coin si célèbre chez lui, elle le trouva beau. Puis elle se souvint que c'était aussi ce même homme qui l'avait un jour regardé comme ça avant de prononcer ces terribles mots qui la faisait parfois encore cauchemarder. Elle cligna plus fois des yeux, but une gorgée de son verre pour se donner une contenance puis poursuivit la conversation en évoquant la rumur entre Blaise et elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se dépêcha de quitter son bureau, il était en retard pour leur déjeuner et il était certain que Hermione lui en tiendrait rigueur. C'était une control freak et elle détestait les gens en retard. Il se dirigea vers le hall, lorsque sa secrétaire lui tendit une note. Il la balaya du revers de la main, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Arrivé sur le trottoir, il déplia la trotinette qu'il portait à l'épaule, et s'élança à vive allure entre les rares passants. Vingts minutes plus tard, il confia son engin au concierge de l'hôtel Hoxton et traversa le lobby et pénétra dans la cour intérieure. Il aperçu Hermione de profil en grande discussion avec un bel homme blond. Il s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible afin d'identifier l'homme, et à son grand désarroi, il reconnu Drago Malefoy. Il était prêt à les interrompre lorsqu'il vit Hermione adresser un grand sourire à Drago et à plisser ses yeux. Deux gestes totalement anodins pour une personne lambda mais qui chez Hermione Granger signifie : tu me plais !

Harry était dérouté, Hermione pouvait-elle réellement tomber les bras de ce dragueur invétéré de Drago Malefoy ? Il se dit qu'il devait tuer cette idée dans l'œuf et il s'élança à leur rencontre.


	14. La fin du monde

**Hello !**

 **Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (haha, la référence!) La fin d'année scolaire approche et le temps me manquent de plus en plus, mes élèves me sollicitent beaucoup en ce moment. Mes propres enfants sont intenables de surcroît ! Faites des gosses qu'ils disaient !**

 **Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, qui, vous verrez est beaucoup plus long que les autres, j'ai pas réussi à faire plus court! Au programme : une immersion dans la tête d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, du Blinny pour répondre à certaines interrogations concernant certains personnages non présent dans cette fic, et une petite surprise !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Glitterpuline**

 **Ps : c'est à partir de ce chapitre que le rating M se justifie.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La fin du monde !

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, une brise légère venue de la mer apportait un souffle chaud chargé d'iode. Astoria se leva de la chaise longue dans laquelle elle était étendue depuis le début de la matinée et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir une grand verre d'eau fraîche. Daphné observa sa petite sœur, elle trouvait qu'elle avait changé, elle paraissait fatiguée, et préoccupée. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Daphné étant une femme effroyablement curieuse, elle décida d'interroger sa petite sœur.

« - As, qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? »

Astoria sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu que sa sœur l'avait suivi et qu'elle se tenait derrière elle, et au regard qu'elle lui adressa, elle savait que Daphné avait remarqué qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle ne répondit pas à sa sœur, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui la chagrinait mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête en lui en parler. Elle aimait vraiment sa sœur et la relation qu'elles partageaient mais Daphné était parfois agaçante avec ses manies de vouloir tout savoir. Astoria aimait pouvoir cultiver un petit jardin secret, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec le mannequin Cédric Diggory et non pas avec Drago comme elle se l'imaginait, qu'elle avait déjà fouillé son armoire pour découvrir quels cadeaux d'anniversaire Daphné comptait lui offrir afin de pouvoir lui rendre l'appareil le moment venu et bien d'autres petits événements qui avaient plus ou moins leur importance à ses yeux. Au souvenir de ses menus secrets, elle esquissa un sourire et regagna la terrasse, déposa son verre à moitié vide sur le guéridon près de sa chaise longue et alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, laissant l'eau chatouiller ses mollets.

Elle fixa une mouette qui volait à l'horizon, la suivi du regard, se laissant hypnotiser par le ballet aérien du volatile. C'était une activité relaxante, reposante, elle pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil qui chauffait la peau de son ventre et de ses épaules lui provoquant de petits picotements, le vent qui bougeait légèrement sa frange sur son front, ses lunettes de soleil trop grandes glisser le long de son nez fin recouvert de crème solaire. Cela lui rappelait les dernières vacances qu'elle avaient partager avec Drago, l'énorme coup de soleil qu'il avait attrapé, leurs fous rires après leurs courses poursuites autour de la piscine où ils finissaient par se pousser l'un l'autre dedans à chaque fois, et leurs étreintes enfiévrées la nuit aux sons des cigales.

Leurs étreintes qui n'avaient plus la même saveur maintenant. Ils se connaissaient intimement depuis presque cinq ans, malgré leurs différentes ruptures, leur harmonie au lit était restée intacte mais dernièrement Astoria avait l'impression qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus, que Drago avait oublié qui elle était. Il semblait avoir développé une obsession pour sa chute de reins et sa nuque alors que sa zone la plus érogène avait toujours été ses seins. Pourtant il savait que lorsqu'il promenait sa langue sur le galbe de sa poitrine, la chair de poule la parcourait, qu'elle se cabrait, entrechoquant leurs bassins comme un appel à prolonger leur étreinte. Qu'elle aimait que les longs doigts fins du blond fourragent dans sa chevelure lorsqu'il la pénètre, le tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Elle avait subi sa nouvelle lubie pendant presque quinze jours avant de lui en faire part et lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait la remarque, il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses entre eux pour ne pas s'enliser dans leur relation. Elle s'était sentie honteuse.

L'odeur du monoï dont Daphné s'enduisait généreusement emplit ses narines et lui indiqua que celle-ci venait de la rejoindre au bord de l'eau. Elle observa les orteils de sa sœur aller et venir au rythme des oscillations de ses jambes, c'était un autre ballet, cette fois-ci aquatique et tout aussi relaxant qui se mouvait devant elle. Astoria sortit de ses observations lorsque Daphné lui pressa gentiment la main.

« - As ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois? » demanda Daphné

« - Rien. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Il est parfait, aux petits soins, il s'investit dans notre relation ! »

« - Alors qu'est qu'il ne va pas ? » s'étonna Daphné

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se convaincre lui-même. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Daphné avait cet étrange pouvoir sur elle, sa présence lui permettait toujours de formuler sa pensée plus clairement.

« -je sais qu'on s'aime, je l'aime Daphné, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on sort ensemble parce qu'on en a l'habitude, que c'est facile parce qu'on se connaît par cœur. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime aussi passionnément qu'avant, et... »- reprit-elle

« - Et ? »

« - Rien d'important »

Astoria éprouva une immense bouffée de gratitude lorsque sa sœur ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment confiée et elle n'était pas prête à en lui livrer plus sur sa relation pour le moment. Daphné se contenta de lui presser une seconde fois la main en signe de soutien et respecta son silence pendant les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes avant de lui signifier l'heure du repas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« - Bill, c'est le pompier, c'est ça ? » demanda Blaise

« - Non, ça c'est Charlie, Bill est policier, Percy, travaille au ministère de l'intérieur avec Papa, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, ont un magasin de farces et attrapes, et Ron est traiteur avec Maman » énuméra de nouveau Ginny.

Blaise grommela que pompier et policier c'était pareil, et que de toute façons ces frères avaient du choisir leur métier en fonction de leurs déguisements préférés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ginny ne relèva pas, même si la remarque l'avait un peu blessé. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu les moyens de leur offrir de grandes études. Bill rêvait en fait d'être archéologue et Charlie aurait aimé être vétérinaire. Seuls, Percy et elle avaient été assez fous pour faire un prêt étudiant, Fred et Georges avait eu un investisseur privé pour leur boutique et Ron avait monté son entreprise de traiteur que lorsque ses parents avaient gagné au loto une jolie somme il y a deux ans, il avait alors abandonné son poste dans la Marine.

Ils arrivèrent à l'anniversaire de Percy, et Blaise était très nerveux, clairement Ginny et lui ne venait pas du même monde, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de famille autour de lui. Sa famille se résumant à sa mère Salima, Drago, Narcissa et Lucius. Alors les six frères de Ginny, ainsi que leurs compagnes et probablement leurs enfants, il n'était pas sûr et n'avait pas demander, c'était beaucoup. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ginny avait répondu qu'il y aurait trop de monde. Arrivés, devant le pavillon familial, situé un peu à l'écart de la ville, Blaise resta bouche bée. La façade était celle d'une maison de maître en pierre de taille, mais lorsque l'on y pénétrait dedans, on pouvait se rendre compte que tout l'arrière de la maison avait été détruit et remplacé par des conteners empilés les uns sur les autres. Une couleur avait été attribué à chaque partie de la maison dans un dégradé allant du violet au jaune en passant par toute une déclinaison d'orange, de rouge et de marron, le tout dégageant une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. Le contraste entre la façade classique et l'extension industrielle était saisissant. L'intérieur offrait une décoration éclectique, mêlant le bois, le tissu et le métal.

« - Ah ! Vous devez être Blaise ! Enchanté de vous connaître, bienvenue dans la famille ! » S'exclama Molly Weasley en l'étreignant fortement dans ses bras

« - Maman, lâche-le, tu l'étouffe, et s'il meure, avec qui Ginny va-t-elle pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ? » dit un grand roux sous le regard paniqué de Blaise

« - Fred Weasley, surveille ton langage, ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça ! » gronda Molly

« - Fred n'as peut-être pas été élevé comme ça, mais moi si ! » répliqua tout sourire Georges qui arrivaient derrière son jumeau

Blaise était gêné, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, Ginny regarda ses frères en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient irrécupérables ! Pensa-t-elle.

« - Alors, où vous êtes-vous rencontré ? » demanda Molly

« - Dans la loge de Dr... »

« - Au travail ! » glapit Ginny. « Blaise représentait le patron d'une grosse boite de nuit où Romilda devait se produire »

« - Romilda? Romilda Vane ? Cette pimbêche avec qui ton frère est sorti ? » s'écria Molly

« - Oui, Maman, cette Romilda là ! Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi, mais c'est une des clientes de l'agence, alors parfois je suis obligée de la côtoyer » souffla Ginny

« - Maman ? Il y a Bill qui voudrait te présenter quelqu'un ! » lui indiqua un autre jeune homme roux.

Blaise le reconnut comme étant l'invité d'honneur de la fête, Percy la grosse tête. Blaise avait retenu que c'était le seul de ses frères à porter des lunettes. Il avait alors fait l'association des mots lunettes/grosse tête comme moyen mnémotechnique douteux.

Ginny se saisit de la main de Blaise, et le guida à travers la maison, lui présentant différentes personnes dont il avait du mal à retenir le nom. Il réfléchissait au mensonge que Ginny avait dit à sa mère, ça le chagrinait.

« - Gin', pourquoi t'a menti à la mère à propos de notre rencontre ? »

« - Chut ! Pas ici, suis-moi je vais te raconter ! »

Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente au salon où ils se trouvaient. Ici tout était décoré dans les tons oranges, ce qui lui donnait un peu envie de vomir.

« - Maman ne doit pas savoir que tu connais Hermione! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - A cause de Ron ! »

« - Ron, le cuistot homo ? »

Ginny grimaça en entendant la description de Blaise, mais hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle soupira et confessa :

« - Ron est homo depuis sa naissance seulement ma mère tient Hermione pour responsable ! »

Blaise la regarda d'un air ahuri, mais la laissa continuer son explication :

« - Quand Ron avait dix-sept ans, il a commencé à sortir avec des filles comme tous ses amis, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas attiré pas elles. Seulement, on vient d'une famille catholique pratiquante qui a déjà eu du mal à accepter le fait que ma mère soit angliacane alors que Ron soit gay... Bref, il est sorti avec Romilda pendant genre 6 mois, il nous l'a présenté et tout le tintouin. Ils ont fini par rompre et ma mère y voyait là l'occasion de caser Ron et Hermione ensemble, seulement ils ne sont pas amis, ils se connaissaient à peine à l'époque, et surtout ils n'étaient pas intéressés l'un par l'autre. Lorsque ma mère a évoqué le sujet avec Ron, Ron, lui, a fait son coming out et ma mère a blâmé Hermione. Depuis j'évite soigneusement le sujet 'Hermione' devant ma mère. En plus s'il avait fallu caser Hermione avec un de mes frères, Hermione aurait sûrement préféré Charlie ! »

Blaise essaya d'intégré la masse d'information délivrée par Ginny, il en conclut que les familles nombreuses ce n'était clairement pas pour lui. Trop de monde, trop d'histoire, trop d'emmerdes.

Il profita d'être un peu seul à seul avec Ginny, pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant les grandes mains de Blaise sur ses fesses mais dû calmer les ardeurs de son petit-ami et se détacha de lui.

« - On devrait y retourner, ils nous attendent »

Blaise grogna et essaya de reprendre contenance, son pantalon était devenu plus étroit, cette fille le rendait dingue. Ils sortirent de la pièce orange et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Fleur Delacour ! Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et allait-elle tenir sa langue à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Blaise ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

Narcissa s'étrangla avec son thé brulant lorsqu'elle lu le titre de la gazette ! Elle avait reçu une notification sur l'alerte google qu'elle avait mis en place afin d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches concernant Drago et Hermione. Et le titre du jour avait un air de fin du monde. Elle fit défiler les quelques photos qui montrait Hermione en compagnie de différents hommes puis commença la lecture de l'article :

« _Hermione Granger, la sulfureuse femme de l'ombre !_

 _Qui est Hermione Granger, la nouvelle égérie de la Warner ? Tout le monde se pose la question, et moi Rita Skeeter vous donne en exclusivité la réponse._

 _Née à Paris un 19 septembre, Hermione y grandit entourée de ses étranges parents. Un père mythomane pathologique et infidèle et une mère dépressive, suicidaire et alcoolique. Une joyeuse famille en somme. Ils finissent par emménager en Angleterre lorsque Jo Rowling, sa grand-mère maternelle commence à montrer des signes de vieillesse, dans le but nullement caché de mettre main basse sur la fortune de l'écrivaine._

 _La petite Hermione a alors 14 ans, elle intègre le célèbre collège Poudlard, où ses résultats sont moyens. Il n'y a pas de doutes quant au fait que sa famille a acheté sa place la première année. Puis à grand renfort de « donations » elle finit même par intégrer la section Serdaigle (section d'élite de Poudlard) les années suivantes._

 _Elle réussit à se lier d'amitié avec les personnes les plus influentes (notamment Cho Chang, la fille de notre bien aimé ambassadeur chinois en France) et commence à fréquenter assidûment la gente masculine_

 _« ...Elle était toujours habillé avec sa mini-jupe bordeaux et ses collants résilles (...) et elle traînait avec Mickaël (Corner) et Anthony (Goldstein) alors on pensait tous qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Anthony et couchait avec Mickaël, elle n'a jamais démenti ...» nous confie Lavande Brown, un des ses anciennes camarades. » (voir photo 1 et 2)_

 _Sous ses airs candides se cache en réalité une séductrice redoutable, après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle part un an en Espagne où elle enchaîne les relations d'un soir. (voir encadré avec le témoignage de son logeur espagnol)_

 _De retour à Paris, elle réussit encore une fois à acheter sa place dans une grande école, La Sorbonne, où elle poursuit des études de littérature. Ses parents sont divorcés et sa mère s'est exilée en Australie. Pendant cette période, elle fait la rencontre de Matthias Dubois (le cousin du joueur de rugby Olivier Dubois) qu'elle séduit sans vergogne. (photo 3) Alors que Jo Rowling se meurt lentement, elle finit par se racheter une conduite en l'accompagnant dans ses derniers jours de vie où elle réussi tout de même à lui extorquer l'exclusivité les droits sur la saga littéraire._

 _Concernant sa relation avec Matthias, le plus choquant étant qu'il était déjà promis à la belle Pansy Parkinson. A l'annonce de leurs fiançailles officielles, Miss Granger s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à l'héritière de l'empire hôtelier Parkinson Corporation. Elle finit par rompre et se jette dans les bras du célèbre Blaise Zabini, un avocat en droit international réputé. (photo 4) Elle ne l'a pas choisi par hasard, Me Zabini étant son ancien camarade de classe et meilleur ami de la coqueluche du moment Drago Malefoy._

 _Leur relation est éphémère car il a été surpris dans les bras de Jenny Wistilly, qui n'est d'autre que l'agent de Hermione Granger !_

 _Il faut croire qu'elle ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur et qu'elle a su profiter des relations de Blaise Zabini car elle a été vu en compagnie de Drago Malefoy à deux reprises. La première lors de l'émission Quotidien, présenté par Yann Barthès et la seconde fois dans le patio de l'hotel Hoxton. (Voir photo 5 et 6). Mes sources m'ont également informé que Miss Granger a également été invité à l'anniversaire de Drago en Juin dernier à Londres._

 _Il faut croire que Hermione Granger ne jette son dévolu que sur les hommes fiancés ! Qu'en diras Astoria Greengrass, la fiancée de Drago Malefoy ?_

 _Affaire à Suivre..._ »

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà! Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas!**

 **Promis, vous retrouverez Hermione et Drago au prochain chapitre!**

 **bisous**


	15. Reunion de crise

Ouhla je sais que cela fait plus ou moins un an que je n'ai pas publier, j'ai presque aucune excuse à vous offrir hormis le fait que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour relier les différents aspects de cette histoires entre eux. J'avoue que les deux mois de confinement m'ont aussi permis de prendre du recul sur mes différents écrits (dont trois non publiés pour le moment).Tout n'est pas tout à fait régler mais c'est en cours. Je vais aussi rééditer certains chapitres car en les relisant j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelques mots ou morceaux de phrases, je pense qu'ils s'évaporent lorsque je fais le copier-coller des chapitres dans FFN

* * *

Réunion de Crise

Hermione quitta rapidement les locaux de la rédaction, elle était déjà en retard sur son programme de la soirée. Elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à Matthias et de lui préparer un bon dîner suivi d'une bonne séance au lit. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils avaient pas vraiment pu passer une soirée en tête en tête, chacun en reportage aux quatre coins de la capitale. Certes ils s'étaient vu tous les jours mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour passer du temps « de qualité » ensemble comme il aimait appelé ça. Et pour sortir de la monotonie de ces derniers jours, Hermione avait une recette magique : une paella, une bouteille de vin et quelques bougies. Elle ne cachait pas que c'était très cliché digne d'une comédie romantique mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et Matthias lui avait avoué que cela faisait partie de son charme.  
Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il serait trop tard pour cuisiner sa paella et décida donc de passer chez le traiteur japonais près de leur appartement. Une fois le dîner récupéré, elle arriva chez eux et fut agréablement surprise de voir que Matthias était déjà rentré, ses chaussures pas rangées le trahissant. 'Parfait' pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle déballa ses sacs et mis les barquettes de sushis au frais et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin, il était un peu tôt pour boire mais elle voulait être le plus détendue possible ce soir. Elle déambula dans leur appartement jusqu'à trouver Matthias dans leur bureau, il était dos à elle au téléphone et semblait agité. Le dos tendu, la nuque raide, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avança vers lui, prête à lui masser les épaules lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« - Pansy, mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas rentrer avant Mardi prochain, je dois boucler mon reportage et de toutes façons je sais pas faire la différence entre Bleu Céruléen et Bleu Pétrole, alors pour les faire-parts je te laisse le choix, tu me les montrera quand je rentrerai, ok ?

« ... »

« - Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, à mercredi, j'ai hâte »

Hermione essayait en vain de ne plus se rejouer ce souvenir en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser si elle ne voulait pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Elle se concentra sur la conversation présente.

"« - On doit porter plainte... »

« - Ça va être problématique pour l'annonce... »

« - Si je mets la main sur cette horrible femme, je la tue... »

« - C'est WEASLEY ! W.E.A.S.L.E.Y ! pas Wistily... »

« - Depuis quand Parkinson et Dubois sont promis l'un à l'autre ?... »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, sa migraine empirait de minutes en minutes et les cris des personnes nommées dans « l'Article » n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

A la suite de la publication, Ginny avait débarqué dans son appartement alors qu'elle était en visio skype avec Neville. Le jeune homme l'avait contacté afin de l'informer du scandale naissant en Angleterre. L'article, fort heureusement, n'était pas encore traduit dans la langue de Molière mais cela ne saurait tarder. Ginny lui avait alors indiqué qu'elles devaient se rendre sur le champs dans les bureaux de la Warner où elles étaient « conviées ». Elles avaient fait un sac de voyage rapide et avaient rejoins la gare du nord pour gagner Londres le plus rapidement possible. Les tickets avaient coûtés une fortune et Hermione s'était promis de se les faire rembourser d'une façon ou d'une autre par cette affreuse journaliste.  
Elle se retrouvait donc dans l'immense salle de réunion de la Warner en compagnie de Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Drago, Astoria et les représentants de la Warner, Ludo Verpey pour la relation presse et Amélia Bones du service juridique. L'affaire était délicate car les dirigeants de la Warner pourraient utiliser cet article pour rompre le contrat qui les liaient avec Hermione ou appliquer les pénalités financières, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle avait accepté le contrôle de son image et cet article était une grosse épine dans le pied. Ce qui chagrinait plus que tout Hermione c'est que dans le fond, les faits relatés par l'article étaient tous vrais, les seules erreurs sur lesquelles ils pourraient éventuellement faire un procès sont la mauvaise orthographe du nom de Ginny. Le collège Poudlard pourrait attaquer en justice mais ne le fera pas car toute publicité est bonne à prendre selon le nouveau directeur adjoint, M. Slughorn. La Sorbonne ne se contenterait que d'un simple communiqué de presse comme démenti. Hermione se sentait honteuse, sa vie et ses plus profondes blessures étaient exposées à la vue de tous. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard. Les yeux rivés sur ces genoux, elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard glacial de Drago, assis en face d'elle. A coup sur, il la fusillerait sur place, le regard colérique de la dernière fois dans la loge de Quotidien l'avait vacciné pour toujours. Le stupide jeu du regard qu'elle avait inventé au collège était bel et bien fini, il avait gagné.

Drago observait tout le monde en train de s'agiter et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était présent dans cette salle. Blaise lui avait indiqué que les représentants de la Warner souhaitaient le rencontrer afin de lui présenter des excuses. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire ! Il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de L'oublier, plus elle devenait présente dans sa vie, se faufilant dans son cercle d'amis, dans sa vie publique et indubitablement dans chaque fibre de son être. Malgré la teneur scandaleuse de l'Article sur Elle, il ne lui reprochait rien, elle s'était juste montré gentille avec lui, et leurs célébrités attiraient les vautours de la presse à ragots. Alors que tous les autres mecs seraient effrayé ou dégoûtés par son passé, lui trouvait que cela la rendait plus humaine, finalement il n'était pas si aveuglé par son amour pour elle ! Ok, il était foutu, et il devait sortir d'ici très rapidement, il se trouvait présentement coincé dans une situation peu enviable, Astoria à sa droite et Hermione en face de lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge:

« - Ok, donc on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant son impatience.

« - Je suis désolée ! Je présenterai des excuses publiques si cela vous convient. »

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue, elle la chassa d'un rapide revers de main. Elle tourna la tête vers les dirigeants de la Warner:

« - Mme Bones, M. Verpey, je pense qu'il est plus sage de revoir notre contrat. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai besoin d'air, je reviens"

Elle quitta la salle laissant tout le monde sans voix. Elle s'était exprimé d'une voix ferme et froide. C'était bien loin du ton chaleureux qu'elle utilisait ordinairement. Blaise regarda Ginny un air interrogatif et elle lui répondit d'un signe tête allant de droite à gauche, les yeux plein d'inquiétude. Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione ainsi, suite à sa rupture avec Matthias, elle avait été inconsolable, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette froideur chez son amie, et c'était certainement pas bon signe. Elle devait absolument voir Harry et Antonio, il n'y avait qu'eux qui sauraient quoi faire.  
A la surprise de tous, c'est Astoria qui se leva pour la suivre.

« - Hermione ! Hermione, attends ! »

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna, se préparant déjà à avoir La discussion avec l'autre femme. Même s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Drago, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Coupable d'avoir abaisser ses barrières et permettre à Drago d'obtenir quelques gestes d'amitié. Elle allait devoir s'excuser d'avoir été pour une fois chaleureuse avec lui, promettre de ne jamais recommencer, même si cela ne serait pas difficile, elle avait bien compris la leçon. Rien de tel qu'une humiliation publique pour calmer quelques gestes amicaux ou autres.

« - Oui ? » Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du torrent de reproches qu'elle s'attend à recevoir.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Astoria d'une petite voix.

« - Parfaitement bien, je viens d'être humiliée publiquement, mon ancien camarade de classe alias le chanteur le plus en vue du moment à des envies de meurtres rien qu'en me regardant, je vais sûrement perdre le job de mes rêves, et en plus j'ai mes règles mais sinon tout va très bien ! » cria Hermione. Elle souffla. « -désolée, je suis à bout, tu n'y es pour rien, je te crie dessus alors tu as la gentillesse de demander comment je vais. »

« - Écoute, ne n'inquiète pas pour Drago, ce n'est pas forcement à toi que ses regards sont adressés, il est très en colère car on touche à son honneur, insinuant qu'il pourrait être infidèle et ça il ne le supporte pas. Tu sais que cet article sera vite oublié dès que Skeeter aura trouver une nouvelle cible en attendant, serre juste un peu les dents, et si tu la joue fine tu ne perdras pas ton job. Ils sont à ta merci, les droits d'exploitations sont une poule aux œufs d'or pour eux, ils te lâcheront pas ! Pour tes règles par contre je peux rien faire ! » Astoria haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Hermione la dévisagea, ahurie. Qui était cette fille ? Belle, gentille, intelligente, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi tout le monde se l'arrachait et pourquoi Drago avait craqué pour elle. Et malgré un faux départ entre elle, Hermione était certaine de vouloir avoir une chance de devenir son amie. Astoria lui tendit la main :

« - Viens j'ai une idée, et j'aimerai en parler avec tout le monde ! »

Hermione s'exécuta et la suivit. Elles regagnèrent la salle de conférence où tout le monde les attendaient. Drago arqua un sourcil en les voyant entrer ensembles. Blaise réprima un fou rire en pensant à la galère dans laquelle Drago était, maintenant que Astoria et Hermione semblaient être copines.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La réunion achevée, Blaise se saisit de la main de Ginny et la tira doucement l'entraînant à l'écart des autres.

« -Gin', on pourrait discuter s'il te plaît ? »

« - J'ai pas vraiment le temps Blaise, il faut que je recontacte tous les médias pour les interviews de Hermione et que je lui trouve une assistante parce que clairement je peux plus faire les deux, donc non pas maintenant Blaise ! » lui répondit un peu sèchement Ginny.

Il n'insista pas, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait de lui avoir gâcher l'anniversaire de son frère. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Bill se tapait Fleur Delacour ? Blaise et Fleur s'étaient vu à la sortie de l'émission Quotidien et ils avaient « sympathisé », bon d'accord « baisé sauvagement » dans sa loge sur le canapé, mais ça voulait rien dire. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis et Fleur avait été parfaitement claire à ce sujet. Ils n'étaient pas censés se recroiser. De plus Ginny et Blaise ne se fréquentaient pas au moment des faits, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Il était déçu qu'elle réagisse comme ça, il s'attendait à plus de maturité de sa part. Il la regarda pendue à son téléphone, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre, il se dirigea vers Hermione, il espérait qu'elle puisse l'éclairer sur la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry relisait pour la centième fois au moins l'article calomnieux de Skeeter ! Il avait déjà pris des mesures drastiques pour la blacklister de tous les soirées qu'il organisait et certains de ses collègues en avaient fait de même sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander. Dans son milieu, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux pas traîner dans la boue certaines célébrités comme Hermione Granger, au risque de mettre sa carrière en danger.

« - Amor, arrête de lire ce tissu de mensonges, tu vas t'énerver pour rien » lui reprocha Antonio.

« - Tu comprends pas, c'est de ma faute, si j'avais pas.. »

« - Tu n'a rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit cet article ! »

« - Mais si j'avais pas demander des infos à Milie, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! » gronda Harry

Antonio enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et l'embrassa dans la nuque, il multiplia les baisers le long de sa gorge et passa doucement sa langue le long du lobe d'oreille du jeune homme à lunettes. Il le sentit frissonner de plaisir et en profita pour lui ôter son t-shirt et lui masser les épaules. Il fit glisser les mains le long des bras et lui saisit la main, le faisant se lever de sa chaise de bureau et l'entraîna dans leur chambre afin de lui faire oublier toutes ses histoires. Après tout que pouvait faire Harry un mardi à trois heures du matin pour résoudre un problème sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise.

Le brun aux yeux verts suivit son amant et remercia une fois de plus mentalement Hermione pour lui avoir présenter un homme aussi fille était vraiment une sainte et ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Il souffla une dernière fois pour chasser sa frustration, il tira sur le bras d'Antonio, celui-ci se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Harry enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Antonio et lui saisit la nuque de l'autre, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et essaya de lui communiquer toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient sur l'instant : colère et tristesse, culpabilité et reconnaissance. Antonio comprit sur l'instant et recula tout doucement sans déconnecter leurs lèvres afin de les guider jusqu'à leur lit où ils s'échouèrent. Harry avait besoin d'être réconforter et Antonio était tout disposé à le faire.

* * *

voilà pour le moment, la suite dès que possible!


End file.
